Pack
by Eos Sol
Summary: They say lone wolves don't stay alone for very long. That they find another pack to belong to. Well, when you mess with one member of a pack...you mess with all. A.U.
1. First Quarter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

………………………..

They say a cry of a wolf is distinct. That no matter how many times you hear one howl, you'll never hear the same one again. But when you hear a howl from a lone wolf, you hear a cry for help. A cry for companionship. A cry…for a pack.

…………………………

"Serena! Get up! You're going to be late for school!" Andrew tried, to no avail, to wake his slumbering twin. "Fine! You can deal with dad when he gets home and gets a call from school saying you missed classes." He stomped from the room with a huff.

"I'm up, I'm up." A groggy voice came from underneath the mountain of covers and pillows. A hand came from under them followed by an arm, then a shoulder. A second arm appeared then a head came out. Blue eyes opened and blinked at neon red letters on the alarm clock. "Andrew! I'm going to kill you! I could of gotten ten more minutes of sleep!"

"Not if you want a ride to school!" his voice called up from downstairs. Serena grumbled as she crawled the rest of the way from the cocoon of warm blankets. She hopped in the shower and threw on what ever her hands got a hold of. She put her hair into a messy set of twin buns with long tendrils hanging down and only messed with lip gloss. She grabbed her book bag and slipped on her shoes as she ran downstairs.

"Geez, Sere, don't you think you could 'try' to look nice?" Andrew asked as he looked over her apparel. She wore a wrinkled jean skirt with a black spaghetti strap shirt with a set of bulky shoes.

"Not all of us can look like a movie star, Andy." She glanced over his white collared shirt, black slacks, and tan colored boots. His hair was tamed and he wore a pair of black sunglasses. He just grinned.

"I was born that way." He picked up his backpack, keys and walked out of the house, humming. Serena just rolled her eyes and glanced at her mother's picture before running after her brother so he wouldn't leave her.

"Tell me again why I have to sit in back?" Serena wined for the umpteenth time after getting into the small four door car.

"Because we're picking up Mina and Ken," he brother answered simply.

"Make Ken sit up front."

"You can count on it." Serena sat back, content with getting her way. Andrew pulled to the curb by the Mackenzie house and honked the horn. Less then five minutes later a blond, that could be considered a sister to the twins, came bouncing out followed by a brunette.

"Good morning Andrew! Serena!" Mina slid in the back seat with a smile. Ken, on the other hand, quietly got in the passenger seat. His hello was a half wave of his hand that covered a yawn. Mina scrunched up her nose.

"Kenny is not a morning person," she complained. "I had to pour water on him to get him up."

"At least he knows how to dress." Andrew winked at Serena through the rearview mirror. Serena just stuck her tongue out. The rest of the ride went by pretty quick. Mina talked through all of it, Andrew the only one really listening, while Ken and Serena snuck in a few more minutes of sleep.

The two sleepers got a rude awaking when Andrew had to swerve to miss another car going for a parking spot. Ken's head banged on the dashboard and Serena's hit the back of Andrew's seat.

"Is every one okay?" Ken rubbed his head and nodded. Mina face was pale beyond belief, but she gave a small yes. There was no answer from Serena. Andrew's eyes went wide, as well as the other occupants of the car. "Sere, you can't be that stupid…" he muttered as he watched his sister storm towards the reckless driver.

"You idiot! You could have sent four people to the hospital!" Serena was standing by the driver's door with fisted hands on her hips. The door opened and out came a tall redhead.

"Don't talk to me." Beryl flipped her hair and walked off to go join her group. Serena was reaching for one of her shoes to throw when someone grasped her arm. She turned to look in a pair of violet eyes.

"Don't mess with her, if you know what's good for you." Serena just blinked at the girl.

"And you are?" the stranger just smiled and walked away from Serena.

"Serena! We'll meet you at the entrance. I'll bring your books," Andrew told her, driving off. She huffed and walked to the front of the school. Another day beginning with torture of dealing with shallow teens.

Moments later she repeated the thought as she slammed her locker shut as she wondered off to her first class. Andrew had come running up to her and tossed her bag and books before running off. She tried to keep her balance, but in the end she fell, scattering her papers to the wind. She had a heck of time trying to collect them all, until a girl with blue hair helped her.

It looked like there would be a lot of new students this semester. Serena walked into her English class and stopped. She rubbed her eyes with one hand before blinking and making sure she was seeing right.

"Seiya!" she threw her books on one of the desk before running and capturing her long time friend in a bear hug.

"Whoa!" Seiya crashed into a desk and fell on the floor with Serena. She stared into his eyes and both of them started with laughter.

"How disgusting, jumping on guys before they even get to know the school," Beryl said where she was sitting in the back of the class. Her lackeys gave pig squeals for laughs. Seiya's attitude did a quick 360 as he set cold furious eyes on the small group. They shut up instantly, even Serena swallowed hard at the look in the man's eyes..

"Well, Sei, this is new." An amused voice carried over to the two on the ground. Seiya looked over at the door and quickly got off the ground then helped Serena up.

"Serena, I'd like you to meet Darien Gabriel. He's the one I wrote to you about when I was in London. Darien, this is Serena Canis."

"I see." Serena turned at the deep voice and found a close coloring pair. The only difference was the eyes. One set deep blue, the other honey colored. It was the girl from the parking lot and a male that looked to be her brother. She was wearing a deep red blouse with a pair of blue jeans tucked into black heeled boots. He was wearing a blue shirt over a black t-shirt, black pants held with a simple belt and a pair of white tennis-shoes.

"Well, well, well, looks like all the newbies aren't rednecks.," Beryl simpered as she looked over Darien, he didn't pay her the simplest of looks as he walked over to Serena and Seiya. Raye followed and shot a quick glare at Beryl.

"I missed looking over the time schedules, when will we be switching classes?" Darien asked, setting his things on a long table meant for two people.

"It said an hour and 20 minutes on the papers," Seiya supplied. Darien nodded and looked over the class room. It was a simple set up. Enough tables for a maximum of 26 people, education posters pasted around and text books scatted about under the windows on bookshelves.

He gave a light sneer, but accepted the thought of having to rely on someone else for completing projects if his guess were right. He moved around the table and took a seat where he set his things. Raye followed his example and took the chair next to him.

Seiya grinned at Serene and motioned towards another empty table.

"Shall we?" he asked. She nodded, not giving a second thought to all the odd behavior, and sat with her long time friend. For some reason, she thought, this semester would be a strange one.

It wasn't until later, after two other classes, that she was able to clear her head and relax.

Lunch and solitude. Nothing, Serena smiled, was better then that. Especially when she got a free show with her lunch. Most of the time she ate nothing was going on, but today there looked to be a game of football starting. It was a bonus to live in a rule area, all the free space to romp around.

"Isn't it lonely up here?" Serena looked over her shoulder at Seiya and the girl from her English class.

"How did you find me?" Seiya grinned and sat by her.

"I used my nose." Serena gave a slight frown at the ridiculous joke. Raye smiled as she took a seat next to the blond and laughed when Seiya made a silly show of fright by sitting down so close to the edge.

"So, Football Americana, huh?" he inquired when he spied the group of rowdy boys below.

"Yup. They're not any good though. Most of them trip over their own feet." Serena took a bite of her sandwich. "It's why we don't have any field sport teams."

"A shame," Raye stated, " My brother and I quite like running and Seiya has become very proficient at soccer." The male snickered at that.

"Proficient, right." The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and began on her meager lunch. The rest of the small break was passed in light conversation and jokes about the group of boys below. Five minutes before the bell rang, Serena stood up, collected her trash and told the other two it was time to head in so as not to be late. They followed her advice, picked up their own things and shadowed her inside.

After throwing their trash away the trio headed into the hallways that led to the class rooms. Unfortunately, their paths were blocked by a large student circle. Seiya and Raye had no problem of seeing over the many heads, but Serena constantly switched positions trying to see the problem. Finally her curiosity was solved.

A tall brunette stood five feet away from an angry Beryl that actually had scratch marks on her face. Not two feet away from the brunette stood Darien along with a few other new students. His eyes were barely slits as he glared at Beryl.

Serena turned when she heard a low snarl next to her, and knew it wasn't from lack of caffeine. She found Raye had a very similar look to her brother's. She turned back when the crowd cheered and saw Beryl throw a couple lousy punches. Before the other girl could defend herself a few teachers burst through the crowd near Beryl and broke it up.

"Get to class now! All of you! Or all you will have detention for a month!" the male teacher yelled and every one scurried off like mice, except Raye, Seiya, and Darien. Serena glanced over her shoulder to see that Darien was talking to the brunette as the others crowded around them. His large hand clasped her shoulder lightly in comfort as she rubbed her cheek that Beryl tapped. The teachers were clearly baffled as to what they should do and Beryl was seething at not having any attention.

Serena smiled as she turned to face the direction she was going. Maybe Beryl would finally learn she wasn't the center of the universe. She forgot about the fight later while she sat in math class.

It was so boring she had to pinch herself to keep awake, and then she was off to history. All the horrible classes all in one day, at least that's what she thought. She took another new seat, in an old class room as she waited for the teacher to come in and give new instructions that all classes gave.

"Welcome back class! I hope you all had a good vacation and are ready to get back into the swing of things. Now, for the fun of things, let's skip the formalities for today and jump right into a discussion about Myths and Legends." The teacher walked to the chalkboard and wrote 'Lycanthropy' "Who knows what this means?" she turned to look at the class. "Ms. Beta?"

"Someone who has it in their mind that they're a werewolf." Many turned to stare at the girl who knew the answer and grins came to their faces when they noticed it was the girl who had challenged Beryl that afternoon. Serena took her time looking her over, noticing the slightly red cheek and sparkling green eyes with a smile that claimed 'I got the proverbial canary'.

"Correct. Now," the teacher wrote another word on the board. "Someone tell me what this is." She had written 'loup-garou'

"Werewolf." Darien's deep voice floated about the room. The blond was surprised to see him in another of her classes.

"Right," the teacher agreed. "Werewolves were feared creatures. Back in the early 1900's, the presence of the werewolf was feared everywhere. People actually ran away from their homes when they thought one of their family members was a werewolf. It was a crazy tale that grew until people feared leaving their houses. Then in the 1920's they came up with a 'cure'. You had to recognize the wolf as a human then some how draw blood. After that was done, you couldn't bring up the incident, unless you wanted something to happen to you."

"Is there a point to this, Ms. Gentry?" a bored student asked.

"Yes, there is." The teacher sat down at her desk and folded her hands. "I want you all to write a two page legend. Doesn't matter if it's about someone turning into a small little mouse or turning into a dragon, but I want details. How they get the curse, how they change, when they change, how they can be cured, if there is a cure. Now, I'm not the English teacher so I won't be looking for spelling or punctuation, but I want to be able to read it." Groans and whines were heard. The teacher just smiled. "You have two weeks to turn it in. Now, there's forty minutes left of class, so start working." She then picked up a book and began reading.

Some people began whispering and others went straight to work. Serena went straight to daydreaming. How would it be like to live when that went on? Running for your life, making sure you never did any thing wrong… it would suck.

Make believe characters started popping in her head while she thought of the 1900's. She intertwined what she learned in previous history classes with the new information obtained and began weaving her own tale.

By the end of class she had one page full of silly ideas she came about and the back filled with the start of her report. A smile came to her face when she knew it would be an easy, quick, and fun project.

"How was school today?" Andrew and Serena's father asked as they walked through the door that evening. Serena shrugged, drained from the new semester, and ran up stairs to get some sleep, while thinking more about the report for history. Andrew stayed down stairs and talked about all that happened, starting with the car ride.

Serena's last thought of the day, knowing it would be morning before she woke again, was, 'would tomorrow be just as crazy'?

…………………………T.B.C.


	2. Waxing Gibbous

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

………………

"Quiet! All of you!" the room went completely silent. You could hear a pin drop from a mile away…that is if you were one of them.

"We're sick of moving around! Can't you just find one place for us to live?" A grumpy voice sounded out.

"I agree. It's not exactly easy to find jobs where ever we move." This time, it was a woman who complained.

"We wouldn't have to move if others could control their cravings!" no one dared to speak up after that. They were sick of moving, but they knew they had to for their safety. "Now," the man had calmed down considerably. "We will have to be extra careful living here. There are traces of others, and they might still be around, but it's not likely," He tried to assure them of their safety. "If any of you have cravings, come to me and I'll help you get over it. If any of you kill, the laws apply. The laws also apply to anything else." Heads nodded in agreement, but one person stood up.

"And what of you? What if you have a craving?" Cold eyes turned to the figure and in less then a second the man was suspended in air.

"My cravings differ from yours, but if I ever do, my sister will be the one to help." Gradually he set the man back on his feet. "Any others wish to challenge my word?" no one said anything. "These first few months will be the hardest. Especially with all the new smells and the carelessness of the towns people." Many nodded their heads in agreement. "But I know we can last here. Now, I'm sure you all have busy days tomorrow, so we'll make this gathering short."

After another hour of discussions and small arguments the occupants of the room left, some shaking their leader's hand on the way out or making some sort of comment. Once everyone left he sunk down on the couch.

"So what are we going to do about the canis latrans?" his sister came to sit by him on the arm of the sofa.

"We watch and wait," he answered.

"And the canis lupuses?"

"We watch and wait." His companion frowned and went up stairs to go to bed; he stayed downstairs and stared out into the night. In five more days it would be a full moon and he knew there would be challenges that he did not wish to face.

The morning came quickly and brightly.

"Serena! Get up!" Serena woke up, startled at the deep voice and fell out of the bed.

"Dad! What are you still doing home?" she rubbed her back as she stood up, picking her covers up as well to toss them back on the bed.

"I got a day off of work. Hurry up and get dressed. I'll take you into school," he told her with a softer voice before turning on his heel and walking out. Serena blinked and looked at her alarm clock.

"Holy cow! I didn't realize it was so late!" she ran into her bathroom as her father shook his head while he walked downstairs and made some breakfast for her. Usually he wouldn't make her go to school on his days off, but it was the beginning of the second semester and he didn't want her to start off on the wrong foot. He promised his wife that she would get good grades in school and that she would graduate.

"She looks more and more like you every day Angelina. Too much like you," he muttered and frowned. The secret he kept from his two children was weighing down harder on him as they grew older. It would be their 18th birthday soon and he would have to tell them. It would have been easier if his wife was around, but he had to settle for just her spirit.

"Dad, do I have to go today?" Serena sat down at the table as he set a plate down for her along with a glass of juice.

"I made Andrew go, so yes, you have to go, too," came his stern answer.

"All right." She ate in silence pondering over how to get him to let her stay home.

"Nothing is going to work, so deal." He smiled when she pouted.

"Big meanie." She finished off her breakfast and put the plate in the sink. "Can I drive at least?" He nodded, knowing his son hogged their shared car, and tossed her the keys. "Awesome!" she grabbed her bag and ran out side to the small truck. He chuckled and followed, locking the door behind him.

Arriving at the school, Serena threw the truck in park and hopped out as her dad slipped into her vacant seat. She waved and ran inside, a bit more cheerful then yesterday.

"Where were you? You missed it!" Mina practically screamed Serena's ear off.

"What?" Serena rubbed her ear as she put her backpack in her locker and grabbed a notebook and pen.

"Okay, you know how we serve breakfast here? Well any ways the bell was ringing for first class to begin so everyone who was in the café started getting up and throwing stuff away and all that. Well, the new students, Darien and all them, were sitting at a table close to the door. Well, Beryl, you know she's going after Darien; she walked up to the table and started hitting on him. He talks with her, makes a few mean remarks, but she still doesn't get it. So then Lita stands up and Beryl gets scared. Well, she says something so they don't think she's running away. Lita says something back and Beryl starts backing up.

"Well, Raye doesn't like Beryl that much either, so she makes another remark and has Beryl backing up faster. They're really scary sometimes. So, then, Seiya sticks his foot out and makes Beryl 'accidentally' fall. Well, the janitor was going by just then and Beryl falls into the trash can. And, Beryl's friends, who were walking by and weren't paying attention, threw their trash away on top of her.

"So, she lets out this really annoying scream and everyone turns to look at her and breaks out laughing. The whole café is filled up with all these people laughing and they start laughing harder because she's trying to get out of the trash can and her friends are just, like, standing their with horrified faces. Finally the janitor helps Beryl out and she stomps out of the café with all this trash on her. It was so funny." Serena was laughing along with Mina.

"So where is Beryl now?"

"Oh," Mina waved her hand in an absent gesture. "She went home. She had too much trash on her and the principal said she stinks. The funniest part though, was her face. Oh, it sucks you missed it! Her face was actually as red as her hair!" Mina broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter and Serena laughed along with her as they entered their second hour class.

"I'm bored…" Serena wined. School ended two hours ago and she was watching TV with her brother.

"Do your homework," Andrew told her as he flipped through the TV stations.

"I don't have any. Can I please watch something?" She begged.

"Yeah." He passed her the remote and laid down resting his feet on her.

"Have you asked Mina out yet?" she turned to an old western drama of a Texas Ranger and the cases he ended up on. She smiled when she saw her brother blush from the corner of her eye.

"No. Does she have a date to the dance yet?" He asked, trying not to appear so obviously interested.

"Nope, be the perfect time to ask her," she countered, watching as the main star round house kicked a bad guy.

"Maybe I will," Andrew puffed out his chest in male pride. "Who are you hoping asks you?"

"No one." Serena rolled her eyes, she wasn't big on the social sceen. "And if someone does, I'll just tell them I'm not going."

"You are such a loner."

"Not every one can be Adonis," she teased. Andrew just rolled his eyes.

"Did Mina tell you about Beryl?" Serena let out a bark of laugh.

"Yes, I'm sorry I missed it. That would have been my highlight of the year."

"I feel sorry for Darien. I wouldn't wish Beryl on my worse enemy."

"I know what you mean." Serena turned to another channel, the drama ending sadly and another show took up. They sat in silence occasionally handing the remote over to the other and watching what they picked.

Time was passing slowly that night.

"Darien, what are we going to do about that girl?" The man in question shrugged his wide shoulders and continued working on the strange assignments given in school. Raye rolled her eyes at her brother. "Where's Chad?" He asked himself, a few minutes later.

"Picking out something to wear to that dance everyone is excited about. I'm making him go and told him if he doesn't dress up he can find someone else to have his heirs." Darien smiled, putting a pen behind his ear, before turning to look at his sibling.

"You have him wrapped around your finger. You know he'll do anything for you." Raye got stars in her eyes.

"He's my knight in shinning armor. And I have you to thank."

"I didn't do anything," he grumbled.

"You let him join us," she argued.

"He needed a place to stay."

"And you gave him one, no cost." Darien huffed and took a sip of his sugary soft drink. Raye smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you big brother. No matter what happens this weekend, you will always hold my 100 percent respect." Darien sighed and patted her thin arms.

"I'll need your strength."

"You have it, and you have Chad's." Raye knew her brother was admitting one of his greatest fears. He never liked to lean on someone for anything ever since their father passed. She always wondered how he stood so tall when she knew he was holding a quarter of the world on his shoulders. She squeezed him tighter and buried her face into his soft hair. "Everything will go right." She was telling herself as much as she was assuring him.

Darien stayed quiet, moving onto other thoughts. He loved his sister and wasn't ready for someone else to care for her. But he knew Chad would be asking for her soon and he would have to give her up. He remembered when they were little. She was in pigtails and ruffles and he would tease her constantly. How fast time flies by. He patted her arms once more then gently pealed them from around him.

"We both have to be strong."

"I know," she huffed while moving away. "What are you going to do about latrans and lupus?"

"I have to wait and see. That's all I can do right now, until they make a move," he repeated himself from a few nights ago. Raye nodded and backed away from him.

"I'm going to check on the little ones." Darien nodded and she left the room. It was getting more and more dangerous everyday for them. Every time he thought he might have a solution for them, it blew up in his face and they had to travel again. He was getting sick of running also, but until they could find a safe haven they had to move.

Maybe one day they could finally be free.


	3. Night of Full Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

………………………………...

"_When can we leave?" the red haired, green eyed girl asked her soon-to-be-mate as she buried her head in his chest. He chuckled and rested his chin on top of her head._

"_Soon, very soon." He rubbed his hand up and down her spine while she let out soft growls of satisfaction._

"_Why not now? The moon is full and we'll be able to run as fast as we can away from this dead place."_

"_Because our parents are still awake at the festival and if they find us gone they will hunt for us." she sighed and kept in the warmth of her love's arms. Her hand went up the back of his shirt and lightly clawed his skin with her nails. She smirked when she felt him shiver. She knew just what buttons to push. _

"_Well, if we can't leave tonight, then I guess I'll just give you my surprise early." she took a couple of steps away from him, held his hand and began to walk. Him, having no other choice, followed._

"_What's this surprise?"_

"_Now, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." she threw a mischievous look over her shoulder and kept walking. Soon they reached her destination. "Isn't it lovely? You can see almost every star in the sky."_

"_Yeah." He let go of her hand and moved to the edge of the cliff. "Long way down." He kicked a small stone off the cliff and watch as it fell. About a minute and a half later he heard the light sound of a plop. "Think any one survive if they fell off?" _

"_I don't know." He looked over his shoulder when he heard her slowly walk up to him. He looked into her eyes and saw one thing he'd never see in her eyes; a glint of hate. "Let's find out shall we?" she lifted her hands and pushed him. "Bye, bye, Damek" He was so surprised that he didn't have time to brace himself and took the few fatal steps that made him fall off the cliff._

"_Basilia!" He watched her smile as he fell yelling her name._

"Basilia…Basilia…Basilia!" He shot straight up in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat, and heart beating at an abnormal rate that would kill any normal human. He stumbled out of bed falling on his hands, his legs being tangled up in his bed sheets. He clawed at them, fighting frantically for space, and turned them into ribbons as he clumsily got up and stumbled to the bathroom.

When there, he turned on the sink, and as the cold water gushed out he stuck his head under it. What the hell was that, he asked himself. It's been centuries since that event happened and decades since he dreamed about it. Why the hell was it coming back now? She still can't be alive…could she? His eyes closed trying to block the pain.

"TIME TO WAKE UP YOU CRAZY LONE WOLVES! THIS IS CRAZY CANNIBAL CRAIG HOWLING YOUR WAKE UP CALL! AR ARR ARWOOOO! NOW A FEW OF OUR SPONSORS AT KZO 92.36-" a hand slammed down on the on/off button of the abused alarm clock then brushed it to the floor, cracking the glass face.

The man on the bed grunted when his four legged blond companion jumped on him and began giving him sloppy kisses. He gave a raspy chuckle and then pushed her away.

"Good morning to you too, Bathsheba. Thanks for the shower." She gave a small yip and turned in circles before lying down on the foot of his bed. For such a large domesticated dog, she often acted as small lap dog. He smiled, pushed back the covers, got out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

When he reached the kitchen he smelled the sweet maple syrup and a rich imported coffee brewing. Traveling around had its perks.

"Good morning, Darien." He nodded to his sister's mate and dived for the coffee, but before he could get his hands on it, it was snatched away. A low growl worked its way up from his chest as he sought the thief.

"Nuh-uh." He glared at Raye and walked slowly towards her as she backed away. "Remember, caffeine isn't good for you till **after** the full moon. Soo, only water and toast in the morning." She gave a weak smile and laugh.

"Raye." His tone and face were unreadable.

"Yes."

"Give me the coffee." She pouted, sighed and handed it over. He took it and got out a small mug to pour it into, both knowing it would only last a few sips. "I at least want honey on my toast." She gave a full smile and toasted some bread then smeared it with rich honey. "And lemon in my water." She got it for him. Once he was finished with his coffee he ate what she fixed.

"Maybe you should get a mate Darien, after all, once Raye moves out no one will be able to yank your leash." Darien let his lip rise in a silent snarl and chomped down on the crispy bread.

"Watch it, Chad, or I'll band you from my house in the morning and you'll have to fend for yourself for breakfast." Chad lowered his head a little and emitted a small whine, signaling his total obedience.

"Oh, Darien, be nice. Chad was only playing." Raye sat, took hold of Chad's hand and sipped her tea. He noticed how Chad's eyes slid to Raye's and saw how much love they held in them. He sipped his water and remembered when he was like that and how he couldn't wait to have his mate in his arms.

"I'll see you two later." He left his dishes on the table, grabbed his keys and left. Raye frowned and sighed.

"He's keeping it all inside again." Chad nodded and stuffed a whole pancake in his mouth.

"I noticed…" He said after swallowing the chewed food. "I'm entering the fight on the full moon." Raye's eyes budged and stared at him.

"Why?"

"Well…" and he began explaining.

It was a long day, full of tension. Only the night would bring relief everyone asked for.

The musical cries of the coyotes and wolves danced in unison over the tree tops and rose to moon as it glowed with the suns help.

It was a full moon tonight…

A lone figure stood on the balcony of his two story house and watched as members of his family came forth, dressed in very little clothing, knowing the change would take place tonight. His joints ached with the knowledge of the coming fight. He could clearly recall the very first time he took part of the gathering.

It was a night he tried to forget, after all, it was the night he signed his life away to protect his pack.

Violet eyes stared at him before closing. Foot steps decreased in volume signaling the person was walking to join the others on the ground. Darien let out a deep sigh before nodding to his sister's soul mate, a sign of trust between them. He didn't know why he was joining into the spar but he would steer clear of him. He didn't want to deal with his sister if Chad got hurt.

He walked down to join his family and as the moon glowed a faint yellow, he changed and howled at its eerie sight. Soon, a chorus of howls was heard for at least a mile away, maybe a little over.

Two of the loup-garou, that stayed human, created a large circle in the open field. To say the night was going to be quiet, peaceful, and beautiful would be lying; the night was going to be vicious and full of pain and hunger. The humans sat down on a part of the line and the other humans and wolves, who had nothing to do with the ritual, took their spots. The only wolves left standing were the ones in the middle.

Darien was surrounded by the ones that truly wanted to take over the pack while a few stood closer to the circle of wolves. Those few mostly there for the thrill of battle. With a simple up and down movement of his head, Darien allowed the battle to begin.

No blood was to be shed, but mishaps did happen, and this seemed to be one of those mishaps. After only 15 minutes of fight, one of the more vicious wolves who wanted the pack tore through one of the members flesh.

Darien's eyes flashed with a warning and the wolf backed off from the now crippled one. A human came forth and moved him away to fix the mess. The fight resumed to its vigor and kept going. Some of the younger pack members that were watching began to drift off into dreamland as there parents kept them warm and watched the heated battle.

When it was left to only three warriors, the tension climbed to a full climax. Something strange was in the air besides the faint scent of blood. Darien's eyes darted back and forth as did Chad's. Every wolf, but one, was ready to spring if anything should happen.

Darien look towards the pure white wolf, whose coat was stained at the moment with the fallen's blood and narrowed his eyes. His nose twitched as he smelled sulfur tinged with gun powder. He looked towards Chad then his eyes rose to the trees. He was sure he saw it, there was no mistake.

He caught a movement from his left and barely had time to dodge the attack from Diamond. Chad was on the way to the rescue but before he could tackle down Diamond a gun shot rang thru the air. Raye rushed over to her fallen love and softly growled, bearing her set of k-9 teeth, seeing him unconscious. Darien rushed towards Diamond and knocked him out before he ran towards the woods, knowing the rest of his comrades would keep him from escaping.

His position as leader was safe, thanks to Chad for being his shield, but executions would be held as soon as he tracked down the partner in Diamond's crime. He remembered an event like this before…

_Damek circled his once called friend, Dasan. His white coat was stained with blood, but not of his or Damek's. It was stained with the blood of the fallen members that Dasan wasted no time in taking out of the battle. Cairbre sat near the circle the wolves and humans made and swished his tail. He didn't take part in any of the fighting._

_His only purpose in the fight was to keep his love's brother safe, but to enter fighting now would only disgrace Damek. He was the strongest of all and everyone knew it but the need to challenge authority was in everyone's blood. His eyes met with Damek's and his faith in his leader shone through._

_Damek lifted his eyes to the mountain and narrowed them into slits. Some one was there and they were watching…planning. His warning to Cairbre was forgotten as he noticed Dasan's charge towards him. A twang was heard by every wolf as they looked towards the fallen grey wolf. Rasin ran to her lover and growled._

_Someone on the mountain had shot an arrow into Cairbre and Damek would get them. As soon as he finished with Dasan he ran up towards the mountain to find the archer. He knew who it was, only two members would ever be so deceitful._

His paws kicked up dirt as he sped up, the scent was becoming stronger, coating his tongue in the thick musk. One name rang in his mind.

_Sergio_.

Sapphire.

……………………T.B.C.


	4. Morning of Full Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.

…………………………

Serena wondered what brought on the sudden rain storm. The clouds didn't roll in till just a few minutes ago and she was pretty sure it was supposed to be a dry day. It was early in the morning, the sun barely raised. She was planning on going to the park and spend the day reading in one of the trees, and now her plans were ruined.

"Serena, do you want to go bowling with Mina, Ken, his girlfriend and me? We're going to hang out at their house till 12, then go." She threw the idea around in her head before looking over at her twin.

"No thank you Andy, I think I'm going to enjoy my time by myself and go for a walk or something." He nodded and ruffled her hair.

"All right, miss pack of one." She glared lightly at him and gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Shut up Apollo."

"Of course, miss lone wolf." He dodge the pillow she threw at him and grinned. "See you tonight Serena." He slipped on his letterman jacket and walked out of the living room. Seconds later, the door was heard opening and closing. Serena turned off the TV and went up to her room to change into warmer clothes.

After changing she slipped on hiking boots. She decided she would head up to the mountains for some peace. There was something about nature that just clicked with her. She loved sitting out side for hours on time and appreciate nature. Rain wasn't a big problem; she'd just have to stick close to the trees so they would catch most of the dancing droplets.

Luckily for her, she wouldn't have to drive anywhere to get to the forest, it was right behind her house and stretched for miles in uncharted wildness (at least she thought it was uncharted, she could never find a map on the land and she went every where to look for one.)

Her lips curved upwards when a few howls of wolves called out and echoed around off the trees. Usually they would only sound at night but it was barely morning so it wasn't much of a surprise. To say her nickname didn't fit her, would be telling a lie. She gained the teasing name in 7th grade when she met her dear friend Seiya. In fact, she was sure he was the one to start calling her it. Very few used it, and it was rare when they did.

Lone wolf.

It fit her perfectly, but she would never admit it to another human being. She longed for companionship, but was content with being on her own. If she were around too many people for too long she would begin to have panic attacks. In school she had to fight to keep them from happening. Sometimes, even two was a crowd for her.

And that's when she came here.

She mostly came on long weekends when she could camp or spend the night and not miss any school and such, making sure her dad knew where she went, but today she came for a shot time. To get away from the worries of school and family. To be alone and let her mind wonder. To be here and have the peace of Mother Nature. To…

"ARR-OOOOOOO." Hear painful cries of a wolf? Serena blinked in confusion and looked towards the mountain, which she was certain the cry came from. Wolves were peaceful creatures and didn't have many enemies in nature unless a human were to hunt them, but they were protected and people naturally stayed away from them.

She began to hike up the well worn trail from others who have travel up there before her. Another cry came, this one sounding much more agonized. Her legs drove her forward faster and her heart banged in her chest. Her mind screaming for her to run in the other direction for a chance that a lunatic was up there.

"AHHHHH!" and before she knew it, she was sliding down a steep hill, collecting scraps, leaves and dirt. Twigs broke as she fell lower and lower then, bam, her butt connected with the solid flat ground. Eyes wide, tears began to fill up the lower part of her eyes as she whimpered and tried not to move.

Slowly the pain eased away and she stood clutching her back, looking around to find where she was. Obviously no where she knew and she heard nothing around her to give away hints. She looked up the hill which she fell down and scratched her head in wonderment.

"How the heck am I going to get back up that…?" her curiosity was short lived when more twigs broke and a body flew through the air to land and roll a few feet in front of her. She slowly walked over to look at the crumbled up body of fur, being careful to stay quiet and keep at least a foot between her and it. When she decided it was time to back away she heard the vicious growl of another wolf.

Her head, creaking at the slow pace, turned and looked upon the pure black male wolf. The fluff around his neck clashed with the deadliness in its eyes. The way his tail stood straight you could tell he was of important stature. His teeth gleamed is the morning sun as he took a few steps toward her.

Looking behind her and not finding anything besides the knocked out wolf, which wouldn't be much help to her, she backed up. By the look of the knocked out wolf, the black one could do some damage.

"Nice doggie, good doggie, pretty doggie." A growl interrupted her. "Okay, not pretty, handsome?" the growl came again, followed by her scream and ducking to the ground with arms over her head. The black wolf jumped over her and knocked the now awake silver-ish one down. Serena blinked a few times before realizing the wolves were fighting instead of chow-ing down on her.

Sitting up from her curled position she watch as the two clashed together, each aiming for the other's neck.

The silver coated wolf had the black one pinned at the moment and was adding more and more pressure every second to its throat. Growling and small barks fell around the two, while blood poured from the wound from the black's neck.

And in the blink of an eye, the table's turned. The silver one slammed into the base of a tree and the black one advanced on him, ignoring the whimpers. The smaller, powerful wolf ended the fight in a matter of seconds. Snapping the silver wolf's neck in the harsh reality of nature, then letting it drop from is muzzle.

Serena watched as it stood tall and slowly turned towards her, letting its dark eyes bore into hers and the blood to drip from his muzzle. Feeling slightly dizzy, she blinked her eyes a few times staring right back into the animal's eyes, it didn't help.

The powerful beast took a step towards her and her vision started to blacken. The blond screamed one last time before the wolf charged at her and she passed out.

Later, when she started coming to, she was thrown into a whole new world.

"Brandy, can you bring me some ice?" Raye scratched her cheek in a sign of thinking, staring at the teen her brother brought back to the house. It was nearing midday and they had yet to notice any sign of life from the blond.

"Sure thing, she still hasn't woken up?" another girl, with red hair and green eyes, asked from the kitchen, ice clinking in bag as she come out.

"Not yet…I wonder if she's even alive." Raye lightly poke the girl in the arm and received no response.

"But she's breathing." Brandy set the ice bag on Serena's head then sat on the coffee table by the couch.

"That's the only thing…I would sure like to know what happened." The black haired girl sighed and crossed her arms.

"I told you, she was up in the mountains when I found and passed punishment on Sergio. She probably had a delayed shock attack." A grumpy voice came from the stairs.

"A delayed shock attack my butt. She fainted and probably hit her head." Chad threw in his two cents from the lazy boy which was in front of the TV that was currently playing a football game. "It's a woman thing after all."

"Keep it up and I'll feed you Purina for dinner. Not all women faint at things like that." Raye glared at him.

"Sorry honey." Chad threw a puppy look at her then continued watching the game. Darien shook his head, sighed and walked towards the couch. His neck was wrapped in medical tape and cloth with two silver butterfly clips holding it in place. He and his clan, unlike most fictional works foretold, did not heal instantaneously or rapidly. It would be a few weeks before he could discard the medical wrap.

"…Lets throw her out into the rain, maybe it'll wake her up."

"Darien!" Raye slapped her brother's arm and he just gave her a grin.

"Nunn, five more minutes Andrew." Showing her first sign of life, Serena turned on her side and started to lightly fake snore.

"It spoke!" In mock surprise, Brady put both hands on her cheeks and imitated a surprised look. Raye rolled her eyes before lightly shaking Serena's arm.

"Hey, wake up, we need to talk to you." Serena waved her hand and reached for covers that were not there.

"Later Mina, I'm sleepy and it's a Saturday." Darien looked towards his sister with a blank look and asked:

"Now can we throw her out in the rain?" only getting a glare as an answer.

"Wake up meatball head!"

"Meatball head!" Serena jumped up and glared, before blinking an asking the famous, cliche question, "Where am I?" Raye smiled and answered.

"You're at our place. Remember us from school?" Serena nodded and looked at the occupants in the room.

"So…why am I here?"

…………………T.B.C.


	5. Waning Gibbous

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

"Well…" Raye looked at her brother, questioning what to tell and what to keep secret. Darien said nothing but took a seat on the coffee table directly in front of Serena.

"Do you remember anything from you were in the forest?" Serena blinked and turned her eyes toward the ceiling to think. Her teeth quickly began to worry her lower lip as she thought.

"Um…well…there were two wolves that were fighting each other. A silver one and a black one…The black one was pretty scary." Chad grinned, his attention wavered from the sports game to the new conversation.

"No kidding." Serena just gave him a weird look and Chad innocently smiled. Darien sighed, long and deep, bringing the blond's attention back to him.

"Any thing else?" he asked, noticing her gaze. Serena could do nothing more then stare into his eyes.

"You have his eyes…" Raye took her cue and went over to Chad and kept him busy and silent. Luckily just in time before any syllables left his open mouth. Brandy just sipped her tea and averted her eyes to the low TV. "But that's impossible…"

"Not necessarily…" Darien raised a large hand to rub his jaw. "Can we trust you Serena?" His eyes bore deeper into hers, searching for something the girl had no clue about.

"Trust me? Trust me with what?"

"Our secret." He stood and moved over towards the others. A soft growl vibrated around the room before four pair of inhuman eyes turned on Serena's small form.

"We are, and always will be loup-garou." Raye quietly said authoritatively, her voice flowing across the room which happened to take on a husky accent of old English.

"In fact," Chad's voice also happened to change, becoming deeper and with a hint of Italian to it. "We happen to be hundreds of years old." Brandy lightly giggled.

"Correct, course we won't look it for a long, long time." Darien said nothing, his jaw was set and his eyes stayed trained on the shaking teen.

"This is crazy!" Serena stuttered and stood up. "You all belong in a Ha-Ha house!" Chad snorted at her childish nick-name for an asylum.

"Serena, there is not need to shout." Raye eyes looked pained as she rubbed her ear closest to the girl. Brandy's smile held the same pained look.

"Our hearing is just like a dog's, only better." She explained. Serena continued to look at them like they were crazy. Chad huffed and crossed his arms.

"Obviously she doesn't believe us. Now can we throw her out into the rain?" Chad grumbled, taking up on Darien's earlier suggestion.

"Chad, you're not helping." His mate told him with a slight glare. Darien shifted a few steps away from the trio, still feet away from Serena, but his eyes held fast to Serena.

"Here is your proof, Serena. We are not lunatics even if we do bath under the full moon's light," The other housemates smiled at the ill joke, but added no further comment. Gradually, Darien's face and body began to disorient. Painful popping sounds ruled the air.

Serena's eyes grew bigger by the second while the others sat and coolly watched.

"Oh…my…lord…" the blond backed away to the furthest part of the living space. Standing less then 10 feet in front of her was the black wolf. "You're a … a…"

"A loup-garou," Brandy finished for her. "We all are. And please do not insult us by calling us 'were-wolves'." No one said anything more and seconds later Darien was turning back into human, bringing back the popping sounds.

"There are a few of us who can take on other forms." Raye went on to further say. "Brandy can also transform into a crow. Your friend Seiya can take on the appearance of a badger. Amy has many different alterations, she very advance among all of the pack."

"Darien and the pack took us all in when we had no where else to go." Chad's eyes narrowed, protective instincts flaring. "We're all a family and we protect each other." The unspoken threat hung in the air.

"We doubt you would tell any one, but…" Raye hesitantly started. "We ask that you keep silent about this." Serena slowly nodded, her mind still trying to process every thing her eyes had already seen.

Suddenly the door slammed open and all occupants of the room turned to look. Lita entered and hung up her coat by the door while Seiya came in with brown grocery bags and shook his hair free of water drops.

"I brought by groceries for you and Raye, Darien." Lita smiled at her friends and gave Serena a curious look before heading into the kitchen.

"Let me take those for you Seiya." Their leader's sister got up and lifted the heavy burden of food from the male's arms.

"Thanks." He told her as she headed into the kitchen after Lita and grinned. "It's raining cats and dogs out there. Any one know when it's supposed to quit?" Brandy shook her head. His face fell into a pout at her movement then he spotted Serena and smiled boyishly. "What are you doing here Sere?

Serena, finally able to catch her mind up to everything that happened, flicked her gaze over to Darien one last time before sprinting out the door, bumping into Amy on her way down the porch. Amy gave a suspicious look to the others and peeled off her rain parka, shutting the door with her booted foot.

Seiya frowned, furrowed his eyebrows, and looked at Darien.

"Not now." Darien ran a hand threw his hair and headed up stairs, softly calling to Bathsheba on the way. The Labrador came running out from the kitchen and chased after her master.

"Whelp…why don't you and Amy sit down and relax and I'll help Raye and Lita in the kitchen." Brandy cheerily said, her eyes not quite matching her tone, and went into the other room. Seiya plopped down on the couch while Amy daintily sat in an arm chair.

"Going to fill us in Chad?" Seiya asked the other man. Chad nodded and began going over the previous events… with a few comical embellishments on Serena's behavior.

Weeks passed, and Serena was still going out of her way to avoid the 'pack' as she dubbed them. She completely sunk into her self, barely saying a word to her brother or her few friends. She wanted nothing to do with Seiya, who was becoming frustrated and grumpy from her avoidance, and constantly avoided meeting anyone's gaze, especially Darien's.

At the moment she stayed locked in her room, writing her report for History and listening to the news off her radio. For some reason she couldn't decide what the creature of the curse would be. It was a toss up between bunnies and some horrid mutated creature that she already sketched on a napkin from a fast food joint. Tapping her pen against her note book, she stared out the window.

"...And with us now is head Professor of Biology, M. Nightingale from the local university. What say you about these recent attacks and deaths, Professor?" The D.J. asked his guest.

"Obviously it has nothing to do with humans; it is completely an animal war between wolves and the unknown predator. And strangely, it's only in our state, no other reports have been made concerning these strange deaths." The professor explained.

"Uh-huh, and how many wolves have been attacked?"

"Right now, roughly 20 have been attacked and out of those 20, 3 have died."

"Mmm, I recently just found out from an anonymous source that there have been plenty of people entering the hospital with animal induce injuries, what do you think about that?"

"Well…are those injuries cause by house pets or wild animals."

"Let's assume its wild animals."

"Well then…I am at a loss. The wolves that have been examined only obtained animal made injures. No bullet wounds, or knife cuts or any thing else humans use to hunt with. I don't see how these attacks have anything to do with those people entering the hospital."

"I see…well, I guess were all at a loss then. All right, listeners, more on these wolf attacks when we come back. You're listening to KZO 92.36 the Knock Out." And with that the program switched to commercials. Serena frowned and lowered the volume of the radio, pondering the recent attacks herself, wondering just how many of those injured were part of the 'pack'.

"I hope Seiya is ok…" she sighed and went back to her homework, shutting her mind off from the rest of the world and missing the rest of the radio news cast. The silence rained in head and she gladly accepted it.


	6. Last Quarter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Darien tossed the newspaper down on the table and jabbed a hand thru his hair. Something was attacking them and yet there was no scent to find the culprit. Many were being attacked while in wolf form but then there were those unlucky enough to be tackled and torn apart while still in human rest. It was almost surreal…

Almost.

"Terrifying, isn't it." Brandy set a cup of tea in front of him then wiped her hands on a towel. Darien made an agreeing sound before drinking from his cup. "When do you think we should leave?" Darien snapped his eyes to hers and frowned.

"We're not running away from this Brandy." She blushed in embarrassment.

"I… well, I just assumed that since we usually move on that we would this time…"

"We've done nothing wrong; there is no reason for us to hide." Darien sipped from his cup again before setting it down and yawning. "I'm going for a run. When Raye returns tell her check on those in the hospital." Brandy nodded and took his cup to the sink.

Grabbing his jacket from the hook by the door, Darien left the house and took in a great lung full of air. It was nice to be some place where trees ruled the land and the sky was always a healthy blue.

Darien lifted his arms over his head and did a brief stretch before jogging slowly down the porch, over the lawn, and onto the street. Many of his pack lived in the houses around his but there were a few who were spread out. As he passed, he gave a nod to those who were out and a smile to the little ones playing.

Turning off the street he jogged on a well used dirt path into the forest. He let his mind fuse with the sound of nature around him.

This was pure bliss for Darien, this was the innocent feeling he wanted everyone he cared for to have. To feel safe and relaxed; but, if things kept going as they were, Brandy might be right.

He sighed as he kept running through the forest; passing by Sapphire's grave without a second glance. After killing him the other day, he dug a grave and pushed the corpse in. Leaving only rocks to mark the grave

No one showed remorse for him, only remembering him tagging along after his older brother and being a puppet.

As for Diamond…Darien had the unpleasant task of killing him as well. Of course, it wasn't at easy as it sounded. Diamond put up a fight for his life, almost succeeding in getting away but the others made sure he couldn't. They surrounded him in a thick circle, leaving only enough room for Darien to walk over and execute him with sad eyes.

Stopping for a moment, the male werewolf took a ragged breath, braced his hands on his knees, and squeezed his eyes shut tight. It was never a good feeling to remember taking anything's life. Nightmares plagued him greatly because of it, those two were not the first of the many he passed judgement on, but he couldn't let any one else know. It was his burden to bear and he would try his hardest to keep any one else from the dreadful deed.

Sighing, Darien stood straight and opened his eyes only to have them widen in surprise. In front of him stood a small creature, barely half his size when in his other form, growling spitefully at him.

Barely registering the animal in his head, Darien only had a second to memorize the form before it attacked him. Clawing here, biting there, he couldn't tell where it was coming from and at times if felt as if there were more than just one. Soon it was all over, allowing him to pass out from the blood loss and the overflow of adrenaline.

Night came before he could rescue himself.

"Serene! Andrew! Come on kids!" Mr. Canis yelled up the stairs. Little by little, the two siblings made their way down to breakfast, sleepy since it was a Sunday. "Geeze, can you two move any slower? I have snails for children." Mr. Canis mumbled the last part to himself.

"What do you expect, it's out birthday." Andrew then let out a big yawn, sinking into his normal seat at the breakfast table.

"Yes, but if we don't hit the road soon, we're going to lose daylight." Their father set food upon the table then sat.

"Where're we going?" Andrew dug in, not minding his manners as he spoke with a full mouth. His father spared him a disgusted glance.

"You'll see," he answered before breaking his own fast. Serena listened to the conversation with out saying a word, nibbling on toast she picked up. Her father had been acting stranger then her these past few days and she wondered if his surprised had to do with his attitude.

"Whatever." Her brother ate like a starving dog before running up stairs to get a shower and changed. She took her time, letting her mind wonder. Before she knew it, she was nibbling air and her father was repeating her name.

"Serena, you better go get ready too." She nodded, got up and made her way up the stairs, thinking of the current gossip around town. Mothers were afraid to send their children out, men (even some women) kept guns close at hand, teens carried around stunners and pocket knives, all afraid of the unknown predator. Even though the news said it was mostly just wolves being attacked, people were saying that there was a chance they could be torn up as well.

The blond shook her head, took a shower and got dressed. It wasn't her problem but she felt compelled to worry over the 'pack'. After all, they were people she had to see on a regular basis.

"SERENA! Come on!" Andrew's voice echoed through the house. She frowned, grabbed her jacket and went down stairs to be with her father and brother.

"Good, let's go." The older man ushered his children out to his old truck and loaded them up. Climbing into the cab himself, he took a deep breath, started the engine and pulled out of the drive way. He had only a few hours to think how to tell them about their mother.

He was not looking forward to this trip.

Three hours, two bath room stops and one snack stop later, Mr. Canis pulled the truck up to a deserted farm house in the middle of no where. Serena looked out the window curiously and furrowed her brow.

"Where the heck are we old man?" Andrew exclaimed hopping out the truck, turning around in a circle to look, a hand blocking the sunlight from his eyes. His father frowned and got out as well, leaving Serena the last one to slip out.

"I'm not that old Andrew and we're at your birth place." Serena snapped her head to look at her father, Andrew only raised one eyebrow. Serena took her time took take a second look at the land.

It wasn't as bad as it could be. The house was in a fairly good condition but you could tell it wasn't occupied. The paint was chipping and steps on the porch were concave. The grass was over grown, the garden full of weeds and the bushes in need of a good trim. With a little T.L.C., though, the place would be a wonderful home for someone.

"How did it look before?" She asked, looking at her father.

"Cleaner." Was the only answer she was given. Andrew leaned against the bed of the truck and crossed his arms.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"We're going to visit someone." And with that he started to hike through the over grown lawn to the back of the house. Given not other option, the twins followed. Slowly, but surely, they hiked two miles into the back yard. After a few minutes of starting their third mile, Mr. Canis stopped and looked around.

"There it is." He said and turned to the left to continue a few more paces, stopping in front of a statue surrounded by rocks with all types of writings and words on them. Serena recognized one as her father's favorite sayings.

_Never regret what you have done, regret what you haven't._

It made her smile, remembering how many times he said those same words to her.

"So…what is this place?" Andrew broke the silence, crouching to take a closer look at the rocks, picking up a few to read their message. Mr. Canis said nothing for a bit, resting his hand on the statue's head. His eyes turned glassy to his hidden thoughts. The statue stood at least three feet and a half tall. There it held, a woman, but also of a wolf, combined as one; the body of a lady, the head and feet of a wolf.

Serena suppressed a shudder and wrapped her arms around her body. Whatever their father was to tell them, she knew it had to do with the statue.

"This," his voice was soft, almost fragile, as if he was afraid to speak any louder. "Is your mother's grave." His index finger tapped the statue. "Her ashes are combined with the concrete. She died after giving life to you two."

"And here I thought we were born in a hospital." A fake chuckle escaped Andrew and his father sighed.

"It was a quick birth, there was no time to get to the hospital and there was so much blood…It was impossible to save your mother. She left us with a smile on her lips." Serena wiped at her moist eyes. "She would be proud of you two. Probably starting arguments with other mothers saying you two are the best children. That's how she was; carefree but proud." Mr. Canis sighed and crossed his arms. "This is going to sound completely crazy but…it's 100 percent truth." He turned solemn eyes on the both of them. Taking a deep breath he said in the clearest voice ever:

"You two are the children of a loup-garou." Serena's mouth dropped open and she flopped on her butt onto the ground, shell shocked while Andrew fell over on the ground from laughing his head off. The only thing going through Serena's mind at the moment was '_How ironic…', _and Andrew just found it extremely funny.

"That's hilarious, dad. That's good, it'll keep my friends and I entertained for weeks." Andrew got up off the ground and dusted himself off, chuckling every few seconds.

"I'm not kidding around, Andrew; your mother was a werewolf." Their father winched slightly at the word then sighed and put his shaking hands in his pockets. "I would have never told you, but your mother promised me. There's a slight chance you two could change."

"Change?" Serena spoke up. "As in, grow fur, a tail, and a wet nose?"

"Among other things." Mr. Canis said. "Usually, half breeds, which you two are considered, only change on full moons. It'll be a while before we can tell if it'll happen…but for now, you can start to accept things." The twins shared a look, one already accepting the other finally realizing this was no joke. "I just wanted to travel here to tell you. I thought it would be easier since the statue is here. It offers some proof." He then walked past them, heading back to the truck.

"Holy crap…werewolves? What the heck! That's like stuff you'd see in _X-files_." Andrew paced in front of his mother's grave while Serena sat and watched. "No freaking way are we loup-what-ya-ma-call-it! There's no such thing!"

"Yes there is Andrew…and they live only a few miles away from us in town." Serena then began to tell her brother of the newest members of their small city, leaving out names. Andrew, having nothing better to do, sat and listened, not interrupting once.

A few hours later, the twins returned to the truck and gave their father a similar tired smile. No words passed between the three as they climbed back into the truck for the long drive home.

Awaiting Serena when she arrived were two voice messages. The first was Raye, asking if she had seen Darien, the next was of Seiya saying they found Darien and he was in the hospital.

"Whose is Darien?" Mr. Canis asked his daughter in confusion.

"A new kid who transferred not to long ago." His son answered him instead, going into detail about what he knew. Serena just took the phone and went up to her room to check on the status of the pack leader.

After closing the door to her room, Serena sat at her desk and recalled the number that was recited on the answering machine.

"Hello?" a scratchy voice answered, sniffling after.

"Raye?" Serena took a guess. "It's Serena. How is he?" not bothering naming who she was asking about.

"Oh, Serena…he's okay…well he will be in a few days. Right now he's resting. Whatever got him really tore him up."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault Serena." A float-y sad laugh came thru the phone. "Darien beat himself up enough earlier about not being able to defend himself. They said he was a far worse condition then most of the 'animal's' victims." Raye sighed.

"Is he home?" There was shuffling over the line then a deep voice came over the line.

"Yes, I'm home, is there something we can do for you Serena?" Surprised by his sudden speech, Serena let out a small yelp. Darien only chuckled softly and waited.

"Sorry…Do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?"

"Knock yourself dead." Was his answer. There was a bit more shuffling on his side then a click. "You're on speaker; my hands were kind of torn up so it hurts to hold things. No one else is in here so speak freely."

"Erm, okay." Serena took a deep breath before going on. "I received a bit of a shocker today…um, seems like my mother was a loup-garou…"

"Ah, so that's where it comes from."

"Huh?"

"There's a certain scent a loup-garou has, albeit yours isn't that strong but you still have it. Your father isn't one I'm guessing?"

"No, I think he would have told us if he was." He made a non-recognizable noise and she took it as a sign to go on. "It's just…I don't know what to do…and Andrew, well, he thought it was a big joke but I think he's starting to get it now."

"Do you know if you can change?"

"No, dad said something along the lines that 'half-breeds' can't change unless there's a full moon."

"Some can, but the majority can't. Waiting till the next full moon is a good idea." Serena sighed and tapped her fingers against the desk. "How about you join us at our next meeting. We're holding one because of the recent attacks. It'd be a good idea to come incase you are targeted." She tossed this around in her head before nodding.

"Is it all right if I drag Andrew along?"

"Yeah, no problem. But, Serena, try to behave sanely next time." Serena clicked her tongue in disbelief when he hung up on her. Turning off the cordless she let her mind sink into confusion as she thought of everything that happened that morning.

"Hey, Andrew," Serena leaned over the back of the couch, the next night after school, where he was laying and smiled at him, "Want to come with me to a get-together?" He sat up and turned off the T.V., board with the sitcom anyways.

"Sure, where and when is it?" He asked.

"It's a couple neighborhoods away from here and now." Andrew thought it over and nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good." He got up to put his shoes on and tossed her their car keys, not feeling like driving. She smiled at him and headed out to the car, grabbing her jacket on the way and not bothering to leave a note since their father would be working all night. Her brother followed, locking the door behind him and getting in the passenger side of the car.

It was a silent car ride, Andrew enjoying the familiar sights and Serena concentrating on driving, she was nervous because of the current town conditions. The short drive was over in less then fifteen minutes, leaving Andrew to look around at the many cars already parked at the residence.

"Guess it's not a small get-together." Serena shook her head, turned off the car and got out.

"It's big but very private. It's going to be awkward when we first walk in." She warned him as she walked up the porch steps. Andrew followed behind and stuffed his hands into his pockets. His sister hesitantly knock on the door three times before dropping her hand and exhaling a shaky breath. He gave her a suspicious look before looking back at the now open door where a petite teen, he recognized, stood.

The girl smiled, stepping away from the entrance allowing them to enter. Serena squared her shoulders and stepped over the threshold, he followed suit, blinking his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room.

Serena took a deep breath then turned to her brother. Lifting her hand to indicate the group of mixed ages and sexes she calmly spoke:

"Andrew, meet the 'pack'." His eye brows almost disappeared into his hair line as he looked everyone over. Some were smiling; some were looking at him with anger in their eyes, but the one that affected him the most was the deep stare from the pack leader. Was it too late to move to Canada?


	7. New Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Along with this new chapter I have gone back and edited the last six. Not much has changed in them, the plot has stayed the same as well as the bad spelling and grammar (oops).

..…..….

Light blue eyes locked with darker blues. The room held tense with silence. No one moving or trying to break the silence. It was only when Andrew dropped his gaze that the atmosphere changed. As if the challenge fled with submission of the young teen.

Even Serena seemed to relax. Her eyes lingered on the dark man and, because he didn't send her any signals to submit, she took her time seeing how his body faired. There were a few scratches under his left eye, a healing scab on his jaw line, his neck rewrapped in blood seeped medical bandages, his right forearm wrapped, his left wrist in a removable splint, and his bare left foot wrapped in bandaging as well. Of course, those were the injuries she could see, she didn't know what his sweater and jeans hid.

Turning away from him, Serena looked around the room to try and find an empty spot for herself and her brother. It was then she noticed Seiya waving and the two empty chairs next to him, like he was waiting for them to come. She gently took Andrew's hand and led him over to the vacant seats.

Amy smiled after they were seated, took a look around the room and saw that everyone who was needed, was there. She locked the front door then retook her seat on the floor by the fire.

Darien then pushed away from his leaning perch and cleared his throat. The room fell into complete silence, all eyes on him. Serena felt her twin twitch beside her. She could feel the nervousness and tension float off him but knew he would hold his tongue. He fit in well with the entire houseful even if he was shaking like a leaf and not his usual self.

"Brothers, sisters, tonight we have called this meeting because of the recent animal attacks on our kind," Darien began in a low voice. Everyone could hear him clearly. Those who had been victim to an attack or knew someone either growled or lowered their head. "These recent accidents are fault to none, but we must find a solution…We must hunt." That one word hung long about the room, deepening the frown on Darien's face among other's.

Andrew stole a glance at his sister. She leaned over to whisper the reason in his ear, about the recent animal attacks. His eyes widened a couple fractures before she finished her quick explanation. When Serena leaned away from him, his gaze sought out Darien's in disbelief. Darien had yet to utter another word after his declaration, his eyes solidified everything Andrew learned from his twin. Again, Andrew was the first to break the gaze before Darien continued with the meeting.

A few reports here, a couple questions there, and one argument brought the gathering to a close after two hours. Everyone held a description of their enemy now and left the house, very few lingered after to converse further. Chad and Raye stayed to a corner in the room, lowly talking; Amy stood near the door with a few elders, giving her thoughts on recent events; and Lita with Brandy cleaned up the platters and glasses littered around. Darien, having no other pressing matters, joined the twins and Seiya.

"Well, you both survived," he smarted, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of them with a noticeable wince and hiss of breath. "Luckily everyone was well fed before you joined us." Andrew's eyes flashed in fear quickly before chuckling unsurely.

"Darien has a quirky since of humor, don't worry Andy," Seiya hurried to reassure him, "No one will eat you unless it's a last resort." Serena threw him a disgruntled look.

"They _both_ are teasing, Andy." Darien's teeth glinted as he smiled at her. Andrew shifted in his seat, still fidgeting, while Serena seemed completely at ease. She didn't even flinch when Darien laid his right hand on one of her knees.

"Why don't you explain about our brief talk last night." She looked confused a moment before understanding and elaborating about the trip to see her mother's grave. Seiya carefully watched Darien's hand, crossing his arms to keep from doing anything rash against the man who became his earthly savior. The powerful man's thumb moved back and forth while the blond recalled the trip, her twin adding in his own comments every now and then, it only stilled when recognition dawned in his eyes.

"I remember that piece of land, a few of us camped there before moving into town." He took his hand away to run his fingers through his hair. He didn't replace it afterwards.

"I do too," Seiya shifted in his seat again, the tension leaving his body, "It was very peaceful, even in such a condition." Serena hid a yawn then took to leaning against her brother, for her comfort as well as his. Darien and Seiya conversed lowly, a few time slipping in growls only they understood. Andrew rapidly paid attention to them slowly getting used to the man's powerful presence, Serena just let her mind go where ever.

Lita came in and over after a long time, said her good-byes to her leader, then made her way out of the home with a waiting Amy, who had finished talking to the elders moments before the tall brunette came from the kitchen. Chad's eyes were trained on the four in the corner, Raye slept in his arms exhausted from the past 48 hours, and Brandy finished up in the kitchen before slipping out the back door.

Serena was gently pulled from her unnoticed sleep when Andrew pinched her nose. She used the back of her wrist to rub sleep from her eyes and blinked at him in question.

"Darien wants you to go to the guest room to sleep. I'm going to take the couch." He explained his reason for waking her. She mumbled something incoherently and stood on wobbly legs. A firm hand took hold of hers and led her up stairs to a forgotten bed room.

"Mn... Darien?" A low hum answered her. "Thanks," she finished, squeezing his hand softly. He said nothing, only tugged her in front of him, hesitantly kissed her forehead, then left the room. The blond quickly discarded her shoes and crawled into the small bed not bothering to question his strange action. She instantly fell asleep.

In the morning she slowly awoke to a face full of soft fur and calming rumbles. At first she was startled but calmed when she remembered where she lay, then she scrambled out of bed when she remembered _where_ she was.

The beast on the bed awoke as well, quickly moving to lay on its stomach then gave a sharp bark, tongue lolling out of mouth after.

"Bad dog!" A quick reprimand had the golden dog jumping from its perch and running from the room. Raye watched Bathsheba fly down the stairs before turning back to her guest. "Looks like you found a new friend. That dog only likes Darien." She moved further into the room to remake the messy bed. "Only listens to him, too," she grumbled.

Serena itched her bed head as she watched Raye flutter around the bed. She considered asking the woman to come over and make her bed as well since the end result of the borrowed mattress looked like a hotel bed.

"Breakfast is ready down stairs, it's why I came up here. Andrew is already up and eating." She smiled. "He's a little jumpy isn't he?"

"Andrew?" Serena blinked. "No... not normally. Usually he has no problem in any situation." Raye hummed.

"Oh, oh well." Her shoulders lifted in a careless shrug then she took out the door. Serena smile, stretched, and followed her out with shoes in hand. Upon reaching the kitchen her nose was bombarded by a symphony of glorious smells. Who ever owned the kitchen knew what they were doing.

"Morning," Darien's voice cause her to jump, he chuckled, "You're just like your brother." She smiled lightly and bent over to shove her shoes on. The dog she awoke to in her bed lied soundlessly at her master's feet.

"I dunno, I think Andy has her beat on the height and yelp," Chad gloated as he sipped warm coffee. Serena glanced over to see her red face brother keep his eyes on his food. She smiled and slipped onto the chair next to him.

"Morning, Andy," she whispered. He just nodded, not bothering to lift his head. The corners of her mouth tilted down gently, his behavior was entirely different from his usual out-going-ness. She was jarred from her thoughts when a plate settled down in front of her.

"Eat up, Serena," Raye ordered, taking a seat next to her love and linking a hand with him. Darien rolled his eyes at them, drinking from his glass. Serena nodded, loaded her plate up, and dug in with gusto. Breakfast passed with no other words spoken. Raye cleaned up while Chad lent a hand, Andrew hurried outside to place a call to his and Serena's father, and Serena threw a clean balled up napkin at Darien.

"Are you all trying to make Andy feel on edge? You could cut the tension with a butter knife," she scolded.

"It's not on purpose, instinct is kicking in for him," he explained, tossing the ruined napkin in the trash. "He recognizes authority...unlike you." His brow furrowed and he crossed his arms. "It might have something to do with your blood line, too."

"What?" She paused, "So, you mean…there's a possibility he will be able to change and I will not?" He nodded. He could say nothing to erase the sad look that took up her expression. "Oh..." Andrew took that moment to walk back in the room, interrupting further talking.

"Serena, are you ready to go home?" He stayed far away from Darien and shifted his weight back and forth between his feet, still not quite used to the dark man. His sister nodded and thanked Raye and her brother for their hospitality before following Andrew out to the car.

She stayed quiet on the way home while Andrew talked up a storm, his nervousness finally dissipated. He held an opinion on everything. From the porch of the house to the residence inside, he let nothing go unsaid about what he thought of them. Serena barely paid attention. She couldn't stomach the thought only one of them could change and the other would forever remain human. It wasn't fair, to her at least.

Reaching home, they both hurried inside to catch their father up with recent events.

"Interesting pair those two are, huh?" Raye asked of her brother at a later time after she finished cleaning up the kitchen chaos. Darien hummed a response, looking through local papers. She tapped her manicured nails on the table in front of her, annoyed with her sibling's response. "Serena has really come around though, from last time I mean." She tried again.

"They're half breeds," he said shortly causing Raye to choke on her own tongue in shock.

"You're kidding!" She sat back in her chair staring at her brother.

"No," he put his paper down and turned to look at her, "It seems their mother, once upon a time, was a loup-garou." Raye ran her fingers through her loose hair and frowned.

"Why are they not with a pack then?" Darien shrugged.

"Might have something to do with their father. I do not know since I have yet to see or speak to the man." He stood and went about the kitchen to fix another beverage. "It might be best to see what happens on this month's full moon."

"I suppose that would be the best…but we are allowed to invite them around more, right?"

"I have no problem with that. Just our home though, the other may have reservations about them."

"All right," Raye smiled, "Maybe Andrew will warm up as quickly as Serena did.

"Don't count on it. She has had more time to accept things and she doesn't hold fear of me like he does." Darien retook his seat and sipped his cold drink.

"Isn't that something." Raye grinned. "It's almost like little red riding hood befriended the big bad wolf instead of running away."

"Your jokes are not funny, little sister, Chad is rubbing off on you" Darien replied, deadpanned, his sibling stuck her bottom lip out in a mock pout.

For the next couple of weeks after school Raye would drag the twins back to her home and force them to spend time with herself and a few others. Sometimes they talked of the 'Pack's' beloved curse, other times they spent passing the afternoon with games, television surfing, or going out to local hot spots to mingle with others.

Andrew slowly warmed up to Darien but stayed cautious, the others he took to rather quickly. Serena, while more quiet, formed a deep bond with anyone of the Pack introduced to her.

"Don't you look at home with my soda," Darien took a seat next to the small blond who currently held a favorite green can of soda of his in her grasp, sipping from it. She, Andrew, Raye, Chad, Brandy, and Lita were all scattered around watching a new released re made movie dealing with a species similar to their own.

"Raye offered it to me, blame her." He hummed and slipped the can from her hand to take a long swallow. Serena blushed prettily when he handed it back to her.

"I'm content now," he gloated, licking his lips.

"Pig." She nudged him with her elbow. He smirked and made himself comfortable to finish watching the movie with them. A few times he would whisper about some of the effects or scenes, proving them or fixing the lie the creator made. Serena held quickly to his word, fast becoming more interested in his words then the film. Sometimes even Chad would slip into their quiet conversation and make a joke about the film. He would then have a face full of pillow from his mate at the bad tag lines.

Closer to the end of the film Brandy claimed fatigued and made her exit. Lita followed shortly after the movie ended. Seeing it was only nine, Raye implored Andrew to put on one of the other rented videos before going into the kitchen to refill snacks and sodas. She returned passing out replenished bowls and full cans then again settled in next to Chad.

Once the movie passed it's half hour mark, Darien tugged Serena up from the couch and made a silent getaway with her. When they reached out side he let go of her hand and took a long stretch.

"Raye's choices in movies are just as bad as Chad's," he smiled at her before leaning on the back porch's balustrade, "I swear she enjoys Hollywood's portrayal of the occult."

"They must be a joke to all of you." He shrugged.

"Some are closer to the truth than others. I'm sure a few of us are working out there."

"You don't like them?" She lent against the handrail like him but turned her sight to the woods.

"I don't mind them, it's just entertainment," he cleared up, "I'd prefer if the directors would change things up now and then though. The same story line and gags over and over are a bit boring." Serena nodded, then glanced at him.

"You don't like sitting still either, do you?" He grinned sheepishly.

"You've noticed?"

"Hard not to when everyone stared at me like I was going to spill the beans any minute. You would fidget a lot during block hours." The blond shrugged. "School doesn't really fit you."

"Neither does a job," he laughed. "I dislike structure yet I'm the one who enforces it among my family. A bit of a conundrum."

"What about landscaping? Or carpentering? Or working with animals?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"I kill anything that requires constant attention, I lack the patients to build anything, and besides canines I cannot control any animal."

"Then work with dogs," she snapped her finger, "You could be a groomer!" Any snarl from him would scare of the strongest of men, she only laughed.

"I really need to put you in your place," he growled.

"But you can't. I am neither loup-garou, yet, or part of your Pack." Her eyes strayed to the heavens, he followed her gaze, guessing the reason for her sudden withdraw.

"We'll find out sooner or later," he spoke after a long moment, "If not this month then next." It was even longer before she spoke.

"What if only one of us change?" He could hear the worry in her tone.

"And what if neither of you change?" He rebuked. Serena's eyes widened at that. He chuckled. "We're here for a long time, it's not like we'll shun you if neither of you carry the morphing gene. Besides, Raye is happy to have someone new around." Serena smiled.

"I'll hold you to that." She bumped his shoulder with hers. His deep blue eyes bore into hers before he yanked her into his hold.

"Lesson number one: don't take so many liberties," he lectured, grinning like a wild dog, before giving her a semi rough _noogie_. Serena yelped and pushed away from him quickly.

"Hey!" She didn't have time to say anything more since Darien came at her to carry on his lesson.

"Lesson number two: submit to your alpha." He reached out to swipe her arm and narrowly missed. Serena ran from the porch to use the foliage as a shield from him. Her eyes twinkled as she followed his advancing movement.

"The alpha has to prove he's on top of the food chain first," she taunted.

"Oh-oh!" He laughed. "Someone is getting a smart mouth with me." He stalked closer, watching her movements closely. The moment she made a false dodge and run, he grabbed her. "Lesson number three: the alpha always comes out on top." He then executed his punishment of her running by tickling her. Serena laughed and squirmed away from him.

"Okay, okay! I submit to you!" She raised her hands and bowed mockingly. "You have proven your superiority." Darien's chest puffed out in male pride before he tilted his head back and let out a chilling howl. Serena's blue eyes grew in amazement. Even in human form the howl sounded no different. She then decided to throw caution to the wind and throw her head back to howl with him.

To her surprise, less than a minute later, pure wolves were singing along with them as well as a few domestic dogs. Darien stopped after the first wild call, taking in the enjoyment of the whole night. It had been many months since everything was so relaxed.

"Wow," Serena whispered, grabbing onto his arm. "That's…so cool!" He chuckled.

"It is," he agreed. They stayed outside a while more, listening to the ongoing calls and happily talking, then headed inside. Chad fell asleep on the couch while they were outside and Raye and Andrew sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking.

"How was the movie?" Serena asked. Andrew looked up. She saw his skin color a little pale and his eyes slightly over shiny, but didn't bring it to question.

"Not too bad, really long though." Raye nodded.

"No way we're renting that one again." She yawned "I better go wake Chad and get to bed, it's already so late. If you two need to spend the night, you know where the blankets are." She left the three of them to go wake her love then headed off to bed.

"Well?" Darien asked, Serena looked towards her twin.

"We'll be heading home. I think I'm coming down with something, feels like I have the chills." He rubbed the back of his neck, a sorry look on his face

"Oh no." Serena hurried to her brother to feel his forehead, now with a reason to be concerned. "No fever, do you feel sick to your stomach or anything?" Her twin shook his head.

"Just cold," he assured her.

"Don't worry too much, I'm sure it's nothing," Darien persuaded Serena, "I'll show you two out, I'm sure Andrew wants to sleep in his own bed tonight if he is feeling unwell." She nodded, helped her brother from his chair, and walked towards the front door. The Pack leader kept his eye on the other male as the twins slipped into jackets and shoes. If the boy still felt unwell the next day he would make sure the Pack's doctor paid a house call.

"Drive safely," he bided them farewell and locked up once they were secure inside their car before heading to bed himself.

Early that morning, the three members of the house were awaken by a loud shrill from the home phone. The only female rushed towards the device, worried something bad had occurred. Picking it up she was surprised at the voice on the other end.

"Raye?" came the shaking caller, "Put Darien on, please?" Raye spun around to do just that but stopped short seeing her brother already behind her.

"It's Serena," she said as she handed the phone over.

"Darien?" Serena confirmed before going on, "It's Andrew… we don't know what to do," she softly whimpered. Darien caught Raye's eyes as he spoke to the scared blond.

"I'll be over soon." With that he hung up the phone while Raye ran about helping him gather things for his trip. The male went up stairs to pull on warmer clothes while Raye gathered a jacket, keys, and shoes for him. Darien sent her back to bed and Chad before he left out the door, assuring her she wouldn't be needed further and that he would be borrowing the other family's couch for the rest of the night.

Once he reached the other's house he was greeted by illuminated, feral cerulean eyes and a haunting howl.

Darien quickly got over his surprise at the canine like eyes of Serena. He then stepped inside, pushing Serena ahead of him, and made sure to lock the door behind him. After, he indicated for her to show him where Andrew was. The blond quickly hurried to the large family room and pointed to where her father and brother sat.

Her father's blood shot, tired eyes looked up to their guest as his lips frowned. He sat on the carpeted floor with a separate blanket over his son and himself. His clothes were wrinkled from his light sleep before he was awoken by his children.

Andrew, on the other hand, greeted their guest with a growl.


	8. Blue Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

...

_Darien quickly got over his surprise at the canine like eyes of Serena. He then stepped inside, pushing Serena ahead of him, and made sure to lock the door behind him. After, he indicated for her to show him where Andrew was. The blond quickly hurried to the large family room and pointed to where her father and brother sat._

_Her father's blood shot, tired eyes looked up to their guest as his lips frowned. He sat on the carpeted floor with a separate blanket over his son and himself. His clothes were wrinkled from his light sleep before he was awoken by his children. _

_Andrew, on the other hand, greeted their guest with a growl._

Darien stared at the wild boy. He could see the effects of the loup-garou gene and frowned. He knew how uncertain half-breed's tempers could be when they first morphed - most scared and unuse to the changes and ready to defend themselves against a fly.

Andrew sat, naked and hunched over with his father's arms around him, eyes wild, ears elongated, teeth protruding from his lips, finger joints more pronounced, nails longer and thicker, feet thinner, and all covered in corse, short, blond fur. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"You are Darien, I presume?" The deep voice of Mr. Canis conquered the room. Darien bowed his head briefly to the man and moved forward. Low growls flowed from his throat, challenging Andrew to do anything. The crazed boy lowered his vocals but did nothing more, still ready to lunge if he felt the need.

"Mr. Canis, I suggest you move away from him," the alpha spoke to the man without taking his eyes away from the teen.

"I will not," came the denial of the request, "He's my son, he needs me." Darien turned his eyes to the older man.

"You are useless to him." Now was not the time for kind words.

"Come on dad, I think we should follow his orders." Serena gently urged her father away from her twin and ushered the reluctant man into the kitchen to sit with a mug of coffee. Andrew made a snap at Darien's leg while his attention lapsed. Darien missed being maimed and gave a loud, sharp bark in return. He knew then that absolutely no human touch would help the situation.

"Serena." The blond came to the doorway at his call. "Where is your bathroom?" She blinked then pointed to a closed door around the corner. The male nodded his head in thanks and went towards the room, giving her an order to watch over her brother and not to touch. Serena fidgeted with nerves and went to sit on the large living room couch, keeping clear of her twin.

Moments later, Darien in all his furry glory, emerged from the slightly open washroom door. He pranced past a surprised Mr. Canis and stunned Serena to sit in front of a savage Andrew, only his bandaging remained on his body. How? Only he knew. His lips curled away from his shiny white fangs and a deep growl emerged. The half man, half wolf backed away. He knew when he was beat.

The day slowly passed. Odd sounds would come from Andrew's body between the hours; cracks of cartilage, pops from joints, and the occasional clap of a bone snapping. Darien calmly stayed in his canine form to watch over the boy. Mr. Canis retreated off to work durning mid morning, assured by his daughter he would be called if he were needed. Serena dozed off and on, staying near by on the couch or fluttering about the kitchen making snacks.

By the time day turned into night, Andrew appeared more animal than man. Very little was left of his humanoid form, only his back, ribs, and hips stayed wide; the most painful changes yet to happen. All his energy was spent fighting the evolutions, now he lied on his side, draped still in the blanket from the morning, gasping for relief and air.

Darien heaved a sigh and used his front legs to push up from his laying position then shook his upper body. He didn't envy the kid a bit.

His blue eyes searched out the other twin and rolled when they found her asleep yet again. The only thing different about her, from what he could tell, were her eyes and ears. Nothing else seemed out of place, and no further alterations unlike her twin. He wondered if that would be her only link to the loup-garous of her past.

His ears twitched as he heard the sounds of an approaching truck. Knowing it would be the twin's father with questions, he headed to the bathroom to switch his appearance once again and dress. By the time he finished, Mr. Canis had made his way inside and looked from afar at his slumbering children.

"Are they okay?" He asked, noticing Darien's presence.

"So far." Darien stood next to the older man and crossed his arms over his chest. "Andrew has made significant progress… though he will be raging mad in the next few hours. Nothing too drastic has happened to Serena, though," he reported. The man next to him released a shaky sigh and moved towards the kitchen. The alpha followed, secretly hoping he would be preparing for a light dinner.

He was in luck.

He watched as the man shifted about the kitchen. Putting on coffee, setting out supplies for sandwiches and fixing glasses of ice.

"Anything you don't like?" He asked the younger man.

"Cats," Darien answered. The older gentleman laughed and began an assembly line for the meal.

"Smart ass," he called the leader, "My wife would answer like that as well. Both those brats out there get that from her." He stayed quiet for a minute then spoke again. "Is this normal?"

"Not at all." Darien chuckled when the man spun around in surprise. "After all, how many normal families have children that morph into dogs?" Mr. Canis grunted and went back to fixing the dinner. "But, as for this: yes, it's normal. Time amounts differ but usually a full moon announces morphing maturity for those of our race. By the time the moon is highest in the sky Andrew should be full canine." The leader eyed the meat sitting on the counter, hunger begging him to swipe it from the counter and devour it. Only his manners stopped him from acting rash.

"Will it be like this next time?"

"No, Andrew's body will recognize the order and simply obey with out resistance next time. Though," he paused, "The change might still take a few hours. Only after so many transformations will his body instantly change. It took me three years." He flexed his right hand. "It still hurts the body even after you're use to it." Mr. Canis spared him a glance then went about setting the table with food and drinks.

"My wife never shared anything about that. She would only smile and change the subject."

"It's hard to explain to those who will never experience it. The process is painful but…you feel _good_." Wide shoulders lifted then dropped.

"I trust your words," the father promised, "I just don't like them." He frowned then went to wake his little girl and check on his boy.

Andrew stayed in a dazed state while the three coherent members of the household feasted and learned from the Pack leader. He in turn, had his questions answered by the elder man. Darien answered all their questions the best he could while keeping a secretive eye on Serena throughout the meal. It seemed, from his perspective, the girl had yet to notice the small changes in her face. He knew as soon as she caught sight of her tipped ears she would be delighted, but he wasn't sure how to explain them to her.

He watched as she rose to answer the now ringing phone, wondering if that would be the moment she noticed. It wasn't. She talked happily to the other person, whom he identified as his sibling, while he and her father cleared the table of depleted food goods. Before too long he was called over to the plastic receiver to assure his sister everything was going just fine. She worried over him from their distance but didn't push him to make a visit home. He held a suspicion she already sent Chad over with extra clothes for him and to be her spying eyes.

When he hung up the device he made his way back into the living room to resume his post as 'watch-dog', literally, over the morphing boy. Soon enough the teen began to thrash and snarl as his body once again began to mutate further. In a couple more hours no one would be able to recognize the boy as a once human.

The alpha waited as the boy calmed then went to the bathroom to change into his other self again, then after came back to lay on the pile of blankets Serena laid on the floor for him earlier in the day. His tail wagged lightly as the twin's father came in to turn on the television to a locally taped football game. If nothing else, it would help time to pass by faster.

Serena, once done clearing up the kitchen she forced her father from, came and reclaimed her spot on the couch. The wolf's ears twitched when they began talking but he didn't follow the conversation, too busy watching the ball on T.V. fly back and forth. Both the talking and Darien's attention became interrupted at a knock on the door an hour later. Mr. Canis grumbled about the late night visitor but went to answer the door without delay.

He returned with the alpha's beta and another member of the pack. His eyes narrowed on the lanky body of Seiya, a little irked the boy would tag along. Chad was one thing, a member that held no significant power was another. He sat up, shook his head, then smacked his chops after a slight yawn. Chad chuckled lightly, understanding the look, while setting the small duffle he carried down by a wall. He then went to sit next to Darien, patting his back rather roughly passing a look over the altered Andrew.

"Interesting," he whispered. Darien snorted, agreeing with him, even though he's seen the adaptation from start to current - multiple times. Seiya moved over to stand next to the seated beings. He made a slight noise in his throat that warranted a nod from Chad then gave a drawn-out whistle. His eyes took his fill of the struggling boy then he turned on his heel to move over to Serena and plop down beside her, throwing an arm across her shoulders.

"How you holding up?" he asked her, ignoring the less-than-pleased gaze from Darien. The girl sighed and shrugged.

"I'm doing okay, considering," she answered with a smile then lifted a hand to her father. "You remember my dad, right?" Seiya nodded. "Dad, remember Seiya? His family moved here for a bit then left?" Her father grunted a reply. "He's living with Darien's family now." She then pointed to Chad. "Chad is Darien's sister's boyfriend… fiancee?" The black haired man nodded, standing to shake hands with Mr. Canis.

"Nice to meet you, Raye really enjoys the twin's company. Besides school she doesn't get out much," he smoothed talk the man into a small smile, grinning at the pleasant hand greeting.

"Next time, come before nine," the older gentleman ordered. Chad laughed.

"Yes, sorry about that, my honey is just really finicky with everything. She was threatening me with dog food if I didn't come to check on things." He growled at the snicker Darien let loose.

"Dear lord." Mr. Canis rubbed his forehead. "My house has gone to the dogs."

"Dad!" Serena blushed at the seemingly insult, the men all laughed though.

"It's all good, Serena, we have kind of taken over." Seiya ruffled her hair and looked around the room, noting Darien's impact. A water bowl near the kitchen doorway, blankets on the floor covered in black hairs, even some fur stuck to the furniture, and folded up clothes sitting on the sink counter clearly seen from the bathroom doorway. He huffed slightly. Darien shrugged.

Andrew whined and panted as his body fought against another transformation. Chad and Seiya winced, relating to the incident. They were glad their first DNA reconstruction had come and passed, never wanting to relive that night ever again.

"Poor kid." Chad stuffed his hands in his pocket while looking at the convulsing boy.

"No kidding." Seiya sat back and brushed his hair down Serena's loose locks. His brows drew forward and he turned to study her. Using the same hand, he turned her head to him - similar to unscrewing a lightbulb. Finding what drew his curiosity his lips straightened into a thin line.

"Seiya?" She asked, slightly amused at his actions. "What is it?"

"Darien." Furry black ears perked. "Did you notice this?" Blue eyes caught a bobbing black head that brought a frustrated growl forth. Seiya released his hold on his friend's head and stood to pace behind the couch. Serena, still confused, rose and went to commandeer a mirror and find what the boy had looked upon. Soon enough she came back with a stunned expression.

With a finger pointing to her ears she asked, "What is the meaning of this?" Three of the five males looked over to her, Darien stayed watching the trembling half wolf.

"Well, well, looks like you might have some loup-garou traits as well." Chad grinned as he went to her and examined her ears further. "I thought your eyes were a bit strange but I didn't want to kick up a fuss."

"My eyes? Whats wrong with my eyes?" An incredulous look was thrown to all.

"Nothing much… just a bit… Well, your irises have kind of bled out into your sclera." Chad shrugged. Usually Darien explained these kind of things to the new whelps, not him. He just sat off to the side and cracked jokes which Raye hit him for later.

Serena pushed him back and again went to her found mirror to study her body a second time. Seiya and Chad exchanged a look, a silent insult against overreacting women.

"Then, my daughter will be one of you as well?" Mr. Canis asked, frowning at the hall Serena ran down.

"Most likely." The beta stuffed his hands into his pant's pockets. "But, that could also be it for her. It's common among diluted blood lines. Your son actually has a rare affect." He shrugged. "All depends on the parents and genes." The twin's father frowned over the evasive answer.

"I can't believe this," Serena whined coming back into the room rubbing her two ears. "Andrew gets the cool stuff and I get elf ears." Her bottom lip poked out. Seiya smiled small and pulled her into a comforting hug. Not that she needed it but she hugged back.

"At least your body isn't popping like pop-corn," he teased, easing away. Her blond head nodded.

"Right, right." She crossed her arms, looking at her slumped sibling. "I just hope he comes out of this okay."

"He will," Chad assured her. "It will just get easier and easier month after month." He lifted his wrist to see the face of his watch. "I better get back home to Raye, she'll be waiting to hear what's going on. You staying Seiya?" A low ruff cut the brunette off. "Guess not. Let's go buddy." Seiya glared at their alpha, tensing at the soft snarl.

"Yeah, night Serena." He gave her another hug and walked out the front door. Chad made his good-byes to all and followed the other pack member out. Darien's ears twitched, listening as the truck started and then drove off.

Mr. Canis looked at his daughter, lost in thought and absentmindedly rubbing her ears again, and frowned. He, unlike her, hoped it would be the only thing she received from her mother's blood line.

Midnight hit at last and again Andrew howled in pain as his body cracked and morphed bones in his body to fit a different form. Darien sat straight and tense. His ears alert and his body ready to spring into action if the boy went into rage.

Andrew truly was a sight to behold, almost breathtaking. While most of Darien's pack stayed to the common, dull, earthly tone furs Andrew was cover in shimmering white fur, losing it's golden hue from the start of his transformation. Even Diamond's fur wouldn't have held a candle next to the teen's.

The newly transformed wolf sat, hunched over with labored breathing, tongue lolling out of his mouth and ears dropped low. A low whine came from his muzzle after a especially loud snap in his body then he fell forward to lay on the floor.

The moon's curse was finished.

Serena stared in fascination while their father just looked stunned. He had never witnessed his wife undergo the morphing process and wondered if she had ever endured such a painful task. Darien, on the other hand, had already moved past the awe stage and moved forward to the white wolf to talk to him in an animalistic way, receiving answers in the same form. The black wolf, after appeasing his curiosity, turned away to reclaim his spot on the blankets.

It was a mistake.

Andrew, seeing the opportunity, lunged and tackled the larger dog. His mouth went straight towards the other's neck, deadly in nature. Serena let out a short shriek, scurrying from the area followed by her father. They watched in horror as the scene unfolded. Andrew struggled to take Darien down, clamping his mouth down on the black scruff around Darien's neck, trying to achieve his goal of throat flesh.

Darien shook his body trying to dislocate the smaller wolf while making sure to keep his neck out of vital reach. His legs stumbled to carry them both to a steady wall before slamming both his body and the other's against the painted drywall. Andrew yelped and slid from the alpha's back, stunned. Darien quickly took steps away, waiting for the next rush.

He didn't have to wait long. Andrew shook of his dazed posture and went after Darien once again. White teeth clenched on black fur as bodies fell to the ground, narrowly missing flesh and the television. The white wold snapped over and over, hoping to gain his goal. Darien squirmed and used his hind legs to again push Andrew off him and into another wall. His ears swiveled to catch the gasp Serena let loose as he gained his footing another time.

His front body lowered, blue eyes watched, and body waited then sprung into action the moment Andrew picked himself up from the floor. The smaller wolf had no time to react as the black wolf tackled him once again into the wall. He yelped and whined, body slamming to the floor and eyes glazed over. Black fur faded into nothing.

Three pairs of blue eyes, one darker, watched and waited for the white wolf to awaken. Slowly, but surely Andrew came around. Muscles slowly regained strength and allowed him to sit up. His gaze search out the others in the room, whining when they came into contact with Darien's. His white crown tilted and lowered, eyes diverted away, body slowly laid back down, tail tucked between the hind legs, and back greeted the floor. The posture spoke volumes to the alpha.

He gave a soft woof, walked over to the submitting wolf and stood above him. Andrew slowly lifted his head with another whimper to nuzzle at Darien's muzzle. Seconds later the performance ended. Darien moved away, pleased with the actions, and Andrew stood to shake his body. Serena gave Darien a bemused look when he returned to her side. He pretended not to notice.

"This is too much for my poor heart." Mr. Canis waved a hand in the air. "I'll let you young ones do what you need to. I'm going to bed." Serena tracked as her father left the room, contemplating following his lead, then decided against it. She would stay down with the boys incase Darien needed anything or Andrew wanted his sister. Though she doubted he would.

She minded her steps, keeping them light as she moved back round the couch to sit. She was glad the night was already half over and when the sun hit, hopefully, everything would return to normal without much change.

A few hours later Darien sat watching the other wolf prowl. If his body language said anything, it would be that the canine was unhappy in the manmade surroundings. Darien knew how tough it was to be caged inside, wanting to smell fresh air and have dirt under foot, but for now it seemed safer for the new wolf to remain inside instead of running though the wild woods behind the home. Darien wanted to make sure Andrew was in the right mind after his new transformation, plus he would need to know things before he went out into the open space of the town in his form.

Serena slipped off the couch to slowly make her way over the the black wolf and lower herself to sit beside him, careful not to catch Andrew's notice. Darien was confounded at how comfortable she took to all the new changes in her family. Even full blooded parents found the tradition stressful. He couldn't understand her train of thought but he was very glad she took to everything as calmly as she did. It would make his pursuit easier.

"Is he doing okay?" She asked knowing he could only give _yes_ or _no_ responses. He nodded his head to her question. He then gained a grateful smile. "Good," she breathed, leaning against him to finish watching her brother throughout the dark morning. Dawn wouldn't come soon enough for her, she had so many questions to ask her twin about the process. It all happened to be very exciting to her.

She laughed softly at the long yawn Darien let loose. He was sure to crash immediately after Andrew returned to his human self and settled down. He rolled his sleepy eyes at her silly smile and turned back to her sibling. Just a couple more hours.

When dawn finally did come, Andrew took another hour to revert to his usual self. Darien didn't mind in the least, after twenty four plus hours, what was another measly one? Serena had once again fallen asleep, this time against him instead of on the couch. Their father had retired hours earlier taking heed in Darien's words from the other morning that he would be of no use. The black wolf yawned again, shifting his body careful to not wake up the slumbering girl and kept his eyes on the pacing blond wolf.

Once more, his body took the longest to revert. At seven, his appearance became normal minus clothing. He quickly snatched up an abandoned blanket, happy his sister stayed in dreamland. Darien ruffed lightly, removing himself from the oblivious sleeper and made his way into the restroom. He came back, dressed in fresh clothes Chad brought, and pulled the male blond up from the floor.

"Why don't you take a shower and dress, we can talk after," the older man suggested. Andrew dipped his head in agreement and made his way to his room for clothes on shaky legs. Darien let him go, knowing he'd be fine. He went over to the boy's twin and picked her up from the cool floor. While Andrew showered, Darien tucked Serena into her own bed for uninterrupted sleep and lied next to her on top the covers. When he heard the other teen emerge from the bath room he made himself rise and go talk to him.

Their exchange didn't last long, Andrew not having many questions and Darien too tired to discuss anything in deep length. The leader explained what happened, what would happen, and a few helpful and wise words. Andrew thanked him then apologized for his attitude during the time.

"It was like I was an outsider watching what happened. Like I had no control…" he tried to explain. Darien held up a hand, a smile on his lips.

"I understand, no harm done. Next time things will go smoother." He chuckled. "It wasn't the first time I've been charged by Pack members. You'll learn how to interact with your two sides as one." Andrew's shoulders slumped.

"I hope," he grumbled before yawning. "I think I'm going to catch some sleep." He looked away, embarrassed, knowing in-between bouts of bone movement he was able to slumber unlike the other man who kept watch diligently.

"You and me both." Darien waved him off. He waited until the teen's bedroom door closed then snuck back into Serena's room. He once again settled next to her on top of the blankets and made himself comfortable. The second his head hit her extra pillows and his eyes shut, he was gone to the waking world.

Hours later he was shaken awake by the bed's owner. Laughing blue eyes stared down at him while her shoulder and ear cradled a phone. She mouthed his sister's name. He groaned knowing the other woman wanted details on the past days. His tired head shook back and forth on the pillow, refusing to talk. Serena smiled and made excuses to his sibling before hanging up.

"You look like you could use a shower and some coffee," she said.

"Make it a soft drink and you're correct." He whimpered as he sat up. "I am not looking forward to repeating this anytime soon." The blond moved around him, straightening up her room and appearance, as he came around.

"…Thank you, for staying with us while it happened…it means a lot to me, to my father." Serena stared into his eyes as she made her gratitude known. He gazed a long moment back before a yawn overtook his bodily functions, causing his eyes to close. He waved away her thanks and stood to stretch.

"Whether you, your father, or Andrew realize or accept," he smiled at her, "You are Pack." Serena looked at the floor then lightly jabbed his arm.

"Go take a shower, you stink." She brushed past him to leave the room. Darien stood for a while then laughed. This town had become his new home before he knew it and for once he didn't mind. In fact, he was enjoying all the new changes.

Later on, after Darien washed, was fed more than enough, and answered a few lingering question from Mr. Canis, he and the twins traveled to his home. Raye greeted him with a warm hug then gave Serena and Andrew and extra tight one. Bathsheba greeted him with loud barks and scrapes of her body against his legs. He laughed, patting her back in good nature. The leader assured his sibling everything had sorted itself out and that his impromptu sleep over was finished. He then handed off his overnight bag for Raye to see to then invited the twins to make themselves at home.

Andrew shuffled his feet as his sister followed the suggestion. Darien raised a brow, not unused to the almost shy nature, but unsure what the boy wanted. Andrew motioned over his shoulder.

"I uh…could we…," Andrew tried to explain. The alpha put the pieces together.

"Raye, I'll be right back. Andy will be coming with me," he spoke loud enough for his sister to hear from the laundry room. Her ebony haired head poked from the room, face scrunched in question. She waved him away once she saw the look in Andrew's eyes.

"Go, I'll keep Serena company," she said then returned to the laundry. Darien swung a strong arm around the boy's neck and led him from the house leaving all three ladies behind. Neither talked on their lengthy trek, but soon after their feet led them to stand over a notably high cliff. Even with his past Darien didn't fear the heights. In fact, he took solace in them, seeking them out when he needed to clear his mind of exceptional events. Now he stood with the new pack member at ease. He waited while the breeze blew as the blond collected his thoughts.

"How… When… You…" Andrew huffed in annoyance, running both hands through his hair. Then he started again, "The Pack… " he trailed off once again, at a loss.

"Will accept you with open arms." Darien turned to face the boy, an understanding smile on his face. Andrew was not the first, nor would he be the last, unsure and scared about his direction in life as a loup-garou. He laid a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "You're family now, whether you stay with us or keep to yourself. We take care of our own." Andrew looked towards the ground.

"This sucks, I'm acting like such a girl," he complained. Darien laughed and took his hand away.

"Don't let Chad hear that, he'll tease you unmercifully." He laughed again at the miffed look the blond through him.

"Is he always so obnoxious?" The alpha nodded his head, crossing his large arms over his chest.

"But he is serious when the time calls for it." His eyes took on a peaceful glaze. "My sister could ask for no one better." Andrew stared at the dark man for a long moment before turning away and heading back to the cottage. Darien raised an eyebrow before following him. Halfway down the dirt path Andrew spoke up.

"You're actually pretty cool," he sounded reluctant to admit the statement. Darien's teeth gleamed.

"No, you've just stopped being scared shitless of me." Darien kept walking when Andrew stopped, another look of irritation.

"I was not scared of you!" The blond jogged a few steps to catch up the the larger man.

"Were too," came the argument. The two threw insults back and forth the rest of the way back to the house, all in good humor that had the two waiting women and dog look at them in question when they entered laughing. Darien shook his head in answer, going to the fridge for a sugary drink, downing half the can in one lengthy swallow. Raye looked at him in disgust then offered a drink to the other newcomer. Andrew politely accepted and took a seat next to his twin.

Raye stood to fix him a beverage smiling at Darien who held an iced glass at the ready. She took the cup and poured a drink then passed it to the waiting teen. He thanked her then went back to his low conversation with his twin, a happy look on his face. Raye sat back in her seat, laughing at the talk the two blonds were in. She shot her brother an amused look. He understood that the two talked over his and the other man's chat in the woods and smiled back at his sister, giving a sheepish shrug.

He didn't mind, in that moment, he was absolutely untroubled.

The months changed and so did the seasons. The twins carried on attending school with the handful of Pack members, growing closer and closer in relations. After the attack on Darien, the other members had no other upsets with unseen forces. Even the media moved on to another phenomenon forgetting the vicious strikes.

"Serena, come with me," Darien asked, standing by the back door of his home, Bathsheba at his side. She, Andrew, Raye, Chad, Lita, and he trooped after school to the alpha's house for another movie night. Often times Darien stayed in his room while the others enjoyed the media and worked on problems of the family, sometimes though he would join them. Raye threw him a questioning glance but didn't wait for and answer as a chilling scream came from the television.

Serena smile and hurried to his side, grateful to get away from the blood and gore. She could hold her own with the others but given the opportunity she'd choose a math test before a thriller flick. Darien chuckled as she scurried past and down the porch steps, far away from the lingering sounds. He shut the door, clicked his tongue for the dog to follow, and walked after her.

Minutes passed as they moved deep into the woods surrounding the land. Crickets and frogs sounded with little of else. Bathsheba pranced off, well in front of the two, sniffing this and barking at that. Her owner smiled at her antics.

"I'm surprised a pack of wolves would own a domestic dog." Serena broke the easy silence.

"And why is that?"

"I dunno… I guess it'd be kind of insulting to own one of your own species." Darien threw his head back and laughed.

"I'm not sure if I really own her or if she owns me." He hooked his thumbs on his waistband. "I found her when I left my parent's pack. She was tied against a broken fence crying like a cat. I cut the rope and walked away, she followed. I went back to my apartment and she stayed outside, wagging her tail like an idiot." He grinned. "I have a soft spots for blonds so I took some leftovers out to her, which I shouldn't have, and ever since then she stays close by wanting everything." Serena smiled.

"Softy."

"I know." Darien heaved a great theatric sigh. "Women, blond women more so, are my greatest weakness." Serena snorted and threw an elbow jab at his side. "Ouch! Hey." He frowned as he rubbed the tender spot. "I really should bark at you."

"Wouldn't do any good." She walked on.

"Oh? And why is that?" He jogged to catch up.

"I wouldn't listen. Honey instead of vinegar for flies." She wagged a finger in his direction. He reached out to grab it and tugged her back to him.

"Honey huh?" He looked down into her sparkling blue eyes and grinned. "Let's see." With that, he swooped down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Serena's eyes grew two sizes and stayed locked with his. Seconds later he pulled away like a cat who took the cream. She said nothing as he let her go and continued on the slight path.

He stopped a moment later to allow her to catch up. She said nothing as they continued on.

"Your brother seems to like being around us more." She hummed. "Not going to talk to me now?"

"I can't believe you kissed me, jerk." He laughed.

"You said honey instead of vinegar."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Maybe." He snickered at the furious glare of hers. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad of a kisser." He reached over and snagged her hand, linking his powerful fingers with her lean ones. She snorted.

"That's what you think." He pouted while she grinned over her small victory. "So, were your parents alphas too?"

"No, not in the least." His eyes shone fondness. "My father always did what was asked of him and my mother kept to the sidelines. I remember always being scolded for going against the leader's directions. Which made me want to do it even more. But as soon as Raye got into the mix I was all business and no fun. She'd often get mad at me for taking her punishments and letting everyone else think she was the golden child." He laughed. "It never bothered me, as long as she was safe."

"So why leave?" She felt his hand jerk and held tight to it.

"A rabid bitch," he sneered then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before relaying the rest of the story to her. He chuckled bitterly. "I thought I was in love, she had me fooled wonderfully. After I recovered I just told my parents I wanted to travel. They gave me the go ahead and I left. Found my own place, later Bathsheba attached to me, Raye joined me a few months after, then Chad tagged along. In less than two years I had my own Pack without realizing it."

"You're one strange guy, Darien Gabriel." Serena smiled at him. He hummed.

"Guess I have a thing for strays as well." They shared a laugh as they reached the edge of the tree line. Darien whistled shrilly for Bathsheba, who came running covered in forest debris, and tugged Serena along to her car. Darkness had already descended so he knew her father would be wanting her home for dinner. Andrew often stayed with them most of the week to learn more about the dynamics of loup-garou, Serena only visited not wanting her father to be left alone.

Darien watched as Serena waved from her car then pulled away. After he could no longer see her taillights he went back in and stopped short at the furious look from his house guest. Bathsheba trotted past the two men and went upstairs to sleep.

"Seiya, surprise to see you here," he slipped off his shoes and went towards the kitchen for a can of soda. "Why?"

"I came to borrow some things from Chad. What were you doing with her?"

"Is that any of your business?" Darien pulled at the soda and slid into a kitchen chair, dark eyes locking on the standing figure. "And is that anyway to speak to me?" Seiya's teeth gnashed as his fist clenched, a low snarl starting in the base of his throat. "Quiet!" Darien barked, furious the younger man dared to challenge him.

"You're at least eighty years older than her. Leave her for someone younger," Seiya growled anyways. "After all, you could have anyone else in the Pack. Heck, Brandy fawns over your like a love sick puppy, why not try things with her?"

"Brandy is nothing more than a maid in this house, I hold no interest in her at all." Darien made is sound simple. "And you are nothing more than a stray I picked up. You know where the door is if you have a problem." Seiya's mouth dropped. "Run on home, whelp, it's well past your bed time." The brunette gnashed his teeth together, wanting to say more, but kept quiet. He snatch up his backpack and stormed from the house.

"That was unkind," his sister's quiet voice came from his side. Darien's face change into a smile and happy eyes.

"Maybe, but he should know his place." He took another swig of his drink. Violet eyes rolled.

"Chad and I are going to bed. Don't stay up too much longer."

"Yes mother," Darien mocked and waved her away, "Sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning." Raye hummed and lifted to her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Night." He nodded, finishing the liquid in the can. Raye and Chad retired to their room while Darien sat down to finish some reading and to brainstorm solutions for problems the members were concerned about. Another hour later he joined the rest of the town in dream land.

The next sunrise greeted the three members of the house with peaceful bliss. Raye woke and readied herself for the day, silently urging Bathsheba from her brother's room, then went down to the kitchen to fix breakfast and let the golden retriever outside. After gathering things for Chad's lunch and making sure both her and Darien's things for school were in order, she went to wake the still slumbering men. Darien easily woke while Chad fought the inevitable.

His fiance was having none of his attitude and use persuasive ice water to drive her point home. Darien could be heard laughing down stairs at his loud shriek. After the sleepy man finished his morning routines, he and Raye joined Darien for breakfast, the family dog resting over his feet.

"If you were't you, I'd kick your ass," Chad grumbled to his future sibling by law and nature. A snicker was given to him.

"No fighting, please," Raye sternly asked, serving the boys before enjoying the food she cooked. "Chad, will you do the dishes and windows after we leave? I didn't have time for them yesterday." Her love gave her an okay as he shoved food in his mouth. He wouldn't be needed at work until after noon, so it gave him plenty time to help around the house.

"I need you to check on the elders as well," Darien added on. Chad glanced at him before nodding. Unfortunately for everyone, some of the oldest members were nearing the end of their cycle. Darien, because of his other obligations, could not stay by their side longer than a few hours and therefore recruited others to spend time with the older generation.

Chad didn't mind. He didn't like the smell they carried but he loved cracking jokes with them and hearing juicy stories of their times before society took over. Raye touched his arm softly, a small gesture thanking him in addition to her brother's appreciation. He rolled his eyes before puckering his lips. He'd much rather have a kiss then a touch. She laughed, giving into his silly expression.

Breakfast ended on a light note. Chad made a bit more fun of Darien, but Darien gave as good as he got. Raye laughed all throughout her clearing of the table and placing dishes in the dishwasher then scolded her man for picking on the Pack's alpha. Both men waved the scolding off.

"Darien knows I'm just jerking his chain, babe," Chad lifted from his chair and wrapped lean arms around his love, "Besides, he's just as bad when he wants to be." She rolled her eyes.

"Raye, we're going to be late," her brother spoke up. She quickly looked at the clock and gasped.

"We need to go now!" Raye ran around quickly, slipping shoes on and grabbing her books, before running out the front door. Darien laughed, made his goodbyes to both Chad and his dog, and followed Raye out the door.

Chad finished the leftover chores plus a few and after that went to visit the elders, locking Bathsheba in Darien's room before leaving. Many stories, treats, and laughter drained his remaining time and soon enough he went off to work. The day went by rather quickly for all in the little town. The mid afternoon saw children rushing home and parents gathering them for dinner, later they would be off to activities then snacks and finally bedtime.

Raye and Darien arrived home around that time as well, the latter groaning about all the sitting for the school day. His sister only mocked him while setting their things to the side for upcoming usage. She laughed off his faux growl and set about readying the kitchen for dinner preparations. Her brother went off to his room to let Bathsheba run free and take a moment for himself.

"I'll be back after making my rounds," Darien told her, coming down into the kitchen after changing clothes, "Bath is out in the woods." She nodded, chopping vegetables for the stew on the menu.

"Just be home in time for dinner," she said, "I'll let her in later."

"I will, thanks." He slipped a carrot from under her nose and left the home to check on others of their family. Later on he returned well before meal time and sat about to tackle his assignments from school. Raye was already well into her own work, Bathsheba curled under the table, with a strange look on her face while the food cooked on the stove. Darien said nothing and spread out his work. Neither talked while scratching on multitudes of paper, each off in their own worlds.

Raye finished soon after his arrival and cleaned up her things before checking on the large pot of stew. While moving around the kitchen she looked at the clock and a deep frown came to her face. Darien, seeing his sister's worried face, set his book in his lap and questioned her.

"It's Chad, he's late… three hours late." That cause Darien to raise a dark brow.

"Did you call his work?" He asked, taking note of the time as well.

"No, I didn't want him to think I was obsessing." She jumped when the phone rang then moved slowly to go answer it. "Hello?" Long moments passed.

Darien smiled when her shoulders dropped in relief. He leaned forward to catch the call.

"Hey babe," The man overheard. "Sorry its so late, I just got free. I got suckered in to doing an extra shift. Some newbie called in sick and I was seized to fill in, lucky me," he spoke sarcastically. Raye smiled.

"Dummy." She wiped away tears. "When will you be home?" He hummed and took a moment before answering.

"Probably another hour, they're trying to find someone else to cover. Breaking up the shift, you know?" He sighed. "I'll have to miss dinner. Will you make up a plate for me?"

"We'll wait, Darien won't mind holding off until you get back," she assured, turning her back on Darien's dark look. Chad laughed.

"Sure he won't. I'll be home as soon as I can then," he said, "Kisses?"

"Smooch," Raye answered, a grin on her face. "See you when you get here." She hung up after his goodbye and sat back down, now happy.

"I won't mind, huh?" she was questioned.

"Shush, it's only an hour longer." She crossed her arms and looked away. Darien sent her another dark look before going back to his book. He started grumbling though, as once again, his concentration became broken. He arose to go answer the waiting knock on the front door, his golden retriever only lifting a yellow ear and dropping after hearing the guest's voice. Darien's mood improved greatly at who stood on the other side.

"Serena, come in." He stepped aside to allow her entrance. She smiled and walked in, slipping off her overcoat and light bag.

"I came to return Raye's book," she explained her presence, pulling the object from her bag. "Sorry for not calling ahead."

"You're fine. Our home is yours." He moved from the door after locking it and sat back in his seat.

"Exactly," Raye confirmed, taking the volume when the blond brought it closer. "Thanks."

"No, thank you. Now I actually stand a chance at passing History." Serena sat down in a free chair. "I swear that woman has it out for me." Darien chuckled, naming the lady. "Right, she doesn't even like Andrew, which is a wonder itself."

"Don't let it bother you too much," Raye spoke and rose. "I'm going to do the laundry," she told them and left the room for the laundry room.

"Where's Chad?" the blond asked.

"At work still, should be home in half an hour. Care to join us for dinner?" Darien asked. Serena thought it over then hummed her assent.

"Let me just call my dad." Darien waved towards the phone.

"Help yourself." She smiled and went over to the extension to place her call. Raye joined them both at the kitchen table a bit after finishing up the load of clothes she put in the washer and dryer. Darien complained playfully about having to wait about dinner but stopped at a well heated glare from his sibling. If there was one thing Raye couldn't stand it would be whining; playful or not. He let out a low growl, stopping anything Serena hid behind her grinning teeth from coming forth. Both her and his sister had a good laugh at that.

He was thankful Serena came when she did. She helped distract Raye from a late fiancee and that pleased him. Raye forgot about watching the time, Darien went back to his book, and Serena got to spend time with her '_new expanded family_' as she liked to now call the Pack. Their peaceful gathering, hours later, shattered once more.


	9. Harvest Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

...

Raye stood to answer the shrilling phone, absentmindedly taking note of the time. The clock told of hours pass her love's missed arrival time and a new frown set upon her features.

"Gabriel Residence, Raye speaking," she said after picking up the receiver. Listening for a full minute the object dropped from her hand. Eyes stared unfocused on the wall in front of her. Darien immediately went tense and the hackles on Bathsheba went up. Rising from the couch he went to retrieve the phone. Serena stayed on the couch watching carefully, absently reaching a hand out to calm the dog that lounged by the couch arm.

"This is Darien Gabriel," he spoke. Second after second his eyes hardened. Whoever held the other side of the line told no good news from Serena's perspective. "Yes, I understand. When would be a good time for us to come up there?" His voice froze over. "I see, then tomorrow morning we will be there. Thank you." He hung up and turned to his sister. Firm hands led her to the vacant chair and pushed her down. "Serena, please bring a cool towel here." His voice left no room for argument as he knelt in front of his sister.

The blond hurried to do his bidding. She was curious to what went wrong but felt speaking up at the moment would be unwise. She returned quickly with a cool wash cloth as well as a cool drink. Darien flashed her thankful eyes before caring for his sister. His hand gently passed the cloth over her face, more often her forehead, before settling it folded behind her neck. Afterwards he forced her to take sips of the drink given to him.

Raye responded, eyes still wide and unseeing. Slowly she started to rouse from her shock. Her violet eyes welled quickly and her mouth began to tremble. Darien took action once again.

"Stop!" His order was firm. Raye flinched at his tone, surprised he would use it on her. "Tears are not going to help the situation." She wanted to argue. "Let's have dinner then get to bed. Morning will come quickly and he will be expecting you."

"How-" she started to argue.

"Starving yourself just because he's in the hospital will do you nor him any good. Go wipe your face. Serena, help me make the table." He passed around his orders, rose from the floor and went in the kitchen, softly clicking for his pet to follow. Serena threw a worried glance at Raye but trusted Darien's judgment and followed him. Raye stayed sitting until her brother barked another '_now_' at her, then she hurried to the bathroom.

Dinner passed rather silently. Raye never said a word while Darien talked animatedly, an unusual act for him. After all bowls were empty Serena took on the duty of cleaning up while Darien ordered his sister to bed, sending Bathsheba up as well, and made a few calls to other Pack members. As the blond cleaned she overheard Darien's call and understood they were about the absent family member.

Whatever had happened put the leader on edge.

"Ah, thank you Serena, I didn't mean for you to clean up everything," Darien said, coming back into the kitchen.

"It wasn't much. Is Chad all right?" So much for subtleness.

"He'll be fine. The hospital said it wasn't serious and that we should come by in the morning to pick him up. Raye just loves him to the point of obscenity, so the news hit her hard." His hair became mused after the passing of a hand. "Everything will be better after she sees his stupid grin." Serena laughed softly. For all his brusque orders earlier, she saw he was just as worried. "We should probably get to bed, too."

He pushed away from the counter he leant against and motioned for her to follow. Lights were shut off as they made their way up the stairs and he briefly checked in on Raye before entering his room where Bathsheba waited. Serena walked in to be greeted with a shirt thrown in her face.

"Oaft!" Darien laughed.

"Sorry, use that to sleep in. I'll be back in a minute." He left the room and the blond took the time to change clothes. After pulling the overly large shirt down her frame she jumped into the awaiting bed and hurried under the warm covers. Brown eyes stared at her over the edge of the bed.

"You want up here? Come on." She reached an arm up to pat the covers. The dog took the invite, jumped up and curled up on a corner. Long moments passed and Serena settled into the pillows after turning the lamp off, thinking Darien changed his mind. She found her self corrected when a third weight pounced on the bed and settled across her feet. She hid her grin in the covers and stifled a laugh that two dogs would be sleeping at her feet that night.

In no time, the three were fast asleep, only one lost in dreams of chasing after rabbits and squirrels.

In the morning, Serena awoke to muffled curses and pounding of feet. She took her time to wake up and switch clothes then headed downstairs to see the fuss. The look on Darien's face as he went about making a simple breakfast had the young girl bursting into laughter. A bit of flour was smeared across his nose, much dusted his shirt and pants, and the counter between the concoction bowl and frying pan was littered with batter.

"I take it you don't cook much?" She sat at the table and plopped her chin on her palms to watch him.

"No," he growled, "Raye left this in the fridge saying, mix 'A' with 'B' and cook in skillet. You'll be fine." He growled again. "She said nothing about this crap flying up while mixing." Bathsheba circled around his legs, licking up what ever fell from the counter, her tail going a mile a minute. "Damn it! Bathsheba, out!" She whined but disobeyed his order to go lay at Serena's socked feet. "She also stole my car."

"How many have you burned?" Serena asked through her laughter.

"Two," he fixed her with a dark look. "Out of five. I at least know how to make flapjacks." He hardened his looks at her twitching lips. "Shut up." That broke the dam and the blue-eyed girl started a new round of laughter. Seconds later it was silence with a kiss. Her eyes shot open to the glittering eyes of a ticked male. She was still smileing as he pulled away. "What?"

"Those ones are burning." Darien let loose another line of curses and went back to the stove. Luckily, those were the last he burnt and they enjoyed a breakfast of golden flapjacks with only one having a runny center; that one was given to Bathsheba, who swallowed it hole.

Serena helped Darien clean up after their meal then a car honk announced the arrival of their transportation the alpha called for earlier in the morning. A quick good-bye to the yellow lab and the two were off to the hospital; a forty minute drive.

"Well, you don't look so bad." Two black heads snapped to the speaker. One sported a large grin, the other with tears running down their face.

"Hey, about time you showed up." Chad tightened his arm around Raye as she snuggled her face into his neck. "Hello Serena." The blond smiled but said nothing, just quietly stood by the alpha.

"I didn't think my own sister would hi-jack my car." Darien smiled and set his bag down on a free chair then gently nudge the standing girl into another. "You don't look too bad." And he didn't. A few shallow scrapes on his face and skin, a fully wrapped right arm and an elevated, casted right leg were the only visible damages.

"It's not, the ass knocked me off a loading dock. Luckily I could change afterwards and fight them off but afterwards I blacked out," he grumbled then added a few things under his breath. "The foreman found me later and took me in."

"Did you happen to see what it was?" Darien blinked at the resounding growl that reverberated around the room. Chad quietly spoke one name. The two siblings jerked at the answer, Serena only tilted her head in confusion.

"But… that's impossible." Chad smoothed a hand down over his love's hair. "He's been outcasted for years!"

"Calling me blind, darling?" He chuckled at the glare thrown his way then sighed. "I wish I saw wrong, but there's no mistaking his coat."

Darien stayed silent, but Serena saw his eyes narrow; a sign she came to know. Besides the quiet anger, millions of thoughts and plans were running through the large man's mind. She had a hunch he was thinking of ways to smoke the enemy out and end things for once and all.

"Did they say when you could be released?" He asked, changing the subject.

"In a few hours. They want to get a final blood draw and make sure I can use crutches with this arm or if I'll need a wheel chair." The leader nodded and moved to rest against the window sill. "So you and Serena, huh?" A warning growl was all that was needed to wipe the boisterous grin from Chad's face. "Now, that's not fair, you gave me a bunch of trouble when I started courting Raye."

"That's different."

"How so!"

"Raye is my sister, Serena isn't related to you." Darien lost his triumphant look in the next minute.

"Bull crap, Serena is just as much my sister as is any other member." Serena looked at him surprised while Darien silently communicated with his beta. Both men were smirking after a few long seconds. Raye rolled her eyes.

"Men," she huffed, slipping from the bed. Chad pouted at the loss of her warmth but then saw the reason as a nurse and doctor walked in.

"Good morning," the nurse spoke, introducing himself and the doctor. The three family members left the room as the two professionals went about their work. Two hours later and the group left the center, one a new owner of a borrowed wheel-chair.

Once Chad was settled in and Raye finished yelling at Darien for messing things up in her kitchen, Serena made her good-byes and headed home. She still had a bunch of homework to finish before monday and there was no way her father would let her skip monday just to catch up.

As soon as she pulled in the drive way, Andrew came out and snatched the keys from her hand.

"Where are you going?" She called out as he climbed into the car.

"Movies with Mina, I'll be home tonight. Tell pops." Then he slammed the car door and pulled away. Serena shook her head in amusement and went into the house. She took a shower and replaced her day old clothes with comfy sleep ware before settling in at her desk and knocking out her studies.

When night came, she only had a few work sheets left. She took a break to go down and make a simple dinner for herself and her father, figuring Andrew would eat at some fast food joint with Mina. Her preparations were broken with a knock at the front door.

"Forget your," she stopped her sentence, "Seiya! Hi, come in." She stepped aside. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Chad is recuperating nicely. Darien has him staying with the elders while he's out of work and Raye is making plans to leave school." He hooked his thumbs onto the waist of his pants.

"Oh, that's too bad. I liked having Raye around school." She pattered back to the kitchen. "Anything to eat or drink?"

"Um, water would be nice," he answered walking behind her.

"Coming right up." She whirled herself around the room, fixing his drink as well as continuing her dinner plans. "What's up?" He took a long pull at the water after receiving the glass then locked his eyes with her. She froze at the serious look. "Seiya?" The glass clinked as he set it to the side and took her left hand in his.

"Serena, with how things have been happening lately, I think Darien is going to pull us away from here." He gently squeezed her hand. "If that happens, I don't think I could be away from you again. Would you come with us and think about a future with me?"

"W-with you?" She swallowed. Hard. "Seiya, I couldn't possibly." She winced this time at the squeeze.

"Why? Because of Darien?" He snarled.

"Partly." She yanked her hand away and backed up. "I've never thought of you romantically, Seiya. You were always like another brother to me." He winced, ran both hands through his hair and spun around. Then he spun back.

"Brother, huh?" His shoulders sagged low. "I understand. Even so… would you still think about coming with us? You're family now, weather you realize it or not." He relaxed at her bright smile.

"I will, don't worry. Chad was nice enough to say something similar this morning." His head bobbed as he looked towards his half finished drink.

"I guess I'll be going…" A fake smile was sent her way. "Make sure you lock up, I didn't hear a lock when you let me in."

"I forgot," she said sheepishly, "But I promise not to, this time." She walked him to the door and gave him a tight hug before he walked out the door. He spun around as she was closing the contraption.

"Hey, Serena." She looked up. "Darien is a great guy, but just let me know if he hurts you. I'll take on the whole Pack if I need to." She laughed.

"Thanks Seiya. Drive safe." He smiled, this time a real one, and jogged to his waiting truck. Serena watched him pull off before shutting and locking the door in place. She then went into the kitchen to finish her small dinner so she could get back to her awaiting papers.

Later that night as the young woman had already fallen to sleep, she was jerked from her dreams as she heard the door slam and the pounding of boots. She jumped from bed, threw on a sweat shirt and ran down stairs to find her father dumping their junk drawer on the floor and frantically searching through the items.

"Serena, where are the insurance cards?" He didn't bother with a pleasantry, only moved onto another space where the elusive cards could be held.

"In my wallet. What's wrong? Why do you need them?" She moved over to her bag and pulled out the container.

"Just get Andrew's out." He ran from the room and upstairs. Serena did as commanded and frowned at the ceiling at all the banging.

"Dad? Dad!" She huffed at the noises. The man in question came running back down with a night bag.

"I'll be at the hospital. I'll call you later. Stay home and don't go anywhere! Got it?" She nodded.

"What's going on!" He jerked the front door back open.

"Andrew has been attacked like the others on the news." Then he was gone. Serena didn't comprehend the statement until he was long gone from the neighborhood. When she did, she flopped down on the couch shellshocked. It was understanding that the Pack would be attacked, but to assault her twin, who _just_ became aware of his wild side; it made no sense!

Unless some one was watching them.

The outrageous thought had Serena staggering from the couch then racing around the house making sure the doors were securely locked and all window blinds and curtains were pulled shut. She reached for the phone to call Darien but rejected the thought when she remembered Chad being just released from the hospital himself. There was also the fact she didn't know how bad Andrew was hurt. She prayed he only received a few bruises and cuts instead of broken bones.

Her thoughts roamed to what the alpha would do in such a situation and decided to return to bed after cleaning up her father's mess. She would wait till morning, collect her emotions then call a cab for the drive out to the hospital. No one needed a sleep deprived woman on their hands while dealing with hundreds of sick persons.

Unfortunately, morning wouldn't come soon enough for the nightmare ridden sleep she succumbed to the second time she drifted off.

"Morning," the young woman whispered, entering the stark room. Her father stood, walked over, and enveloped her in a warm hug. Over his shoulder her blue eyes scanned the unconscious figure in the bed. Her nails dug into her dad's shirt as Andrew's condition sunk in.

"Shh, it's all right. He woke up this morning." The older man pulled away and checked his daughter's face. A thumb grazed the dark circles under her eyes. "Didn't sleep well, hum?"

"No. How bad is it?"

"A few fractured bones in his face, multiple bruises on his torso, and deep gouges all over. They're doing blood test for rabies and the like. He should be released in the morning or sometime." He moved to sit back down with a long sigh. "He was covered in blood when they brought him in. We were lucky it wasn't worse."

"You should go get some sleep, dad. I can stay here for a few hours." His head shook.

"I'll go in a little bit. I rented a cheep room across the street." His hands ran over his scruffy face. "They're coming back to do a second blood test in a bit and I'll need to sign some papers." Serena patted his shoulder.

"Do you need anything? Coffee? Food?"

"No, I'm fine for now."

"Did he say how this happened?" She nervously switched her weight from one foot to the next. Hoping it was an incident in no way connected to the Pack.

"He stopped to help someone on the side of the road, they took off, and he was thrown into the side of the car as he was getting back to it. He said he blacked out after that. He also said it felt like a dog of some sort knocked into him, but wasn't for sure. The doctor said he'd report to animal control anyways."

They didn't say much after that. Serena mentioned that he would need to let the school know, and he asked a few unimportant questions, but they mostly watched the monitors hooked up the young male. Her thought swirled about the relay of information. If it was an animal who preformed the strike, then there could be no doubt it was connected to inhuman bunch.

As Serena was leaving, a nurse came in for a second blood draw. Her father jumped from his chair and began questioning the young worker. Knowing she would just be in the way, Serena left after calling a cab. Instead of going home, she instructed the cabbie towards the car she and Andrew shared; her father told her of it position during her visit.

Besides a new dent in the driver's door, nothing looked out of place. She paid the driver and climbed into her own vehicle then took off for home. On the drive, the radio announced an increase in Park Rangers and caution for citizens to be wary of their surroundings in the woods. The blond snorted. Only the Pack would need to heed the broadcast, any others would be fine. Needless fretting.

The quietness she arrived home to sent her into sadness. A usually upbeat atmosphere being drug down by the events.

She checked the messages, cleaned up any messes, and readied herself for school the next day. This time when she went to sleep, she was blessed with no nightmares.

The next evening after a long day at school, Serena once again came home to an empty house. She put her things away, changed into more comfortable clothes, and made a light snack before starting in on her work. It wasn't until she made herself comfortable on the couch that her phone rang with a call from her father.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"Not much. Just finished my home work. How are things?"

"Not too bad… I'll be here another night though. They want to keep him another night for observation. Something in his blood work caused them alarm. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, no problem, don't worry about me." She picked at invisible lint on her pants. "Um, I might go over to the Gabriel's."

"That's probably for the best. I'd feel better if you did. Love you."

"Love you too, dad, night."

"Night." He hung up and she wiped her eyes. One night alone she could handle, but two?

She rose from the couch, already dialing the sibling's number, and went to her room to make an overnight bag. Raye answered and the conversation passed quickly. The blond was threatened if she didn't come she would be kidnapped from the house.

When she arrive, she was welcomed with three warm hugs and slobbery kisses from Bathsheba.

"Dummy, you should have called us yesterday," Raye admonished, drawing Serena over to the couch and taking her bag. "I'll put this upstairs." Darien sat next to the blond as his sister left the room, Chad rolled closer to the couch in his wheelchair.

"What's going on, Raye only said you didn't want to be home alone?" She nodded, tugging a throw pillow close and hugging it tightly.

"Andrew is in the hospital…" Darien's back went ram straight to the confession.

"What happened?" Serena retold the story, watching the facial expressions of those around her closely. Raye came back down as the men exchanged stares.

"Not good news, I take it?" She asked, slipping onto Chad's good knee.

"No." He pulled her close. "But Andrew is such a green horn. He'll be in pain but he should be fine. Especially if that cute little blond he likes has anything to do with it." He grinned.

"And if not, you can egg Chad." Dark eyes narrowed on the trickster.

"What!" Chad whimpered. "I was just teasing, jeez!" He silently noted the downtrodden blond teen now had a slight curve to her lips, and gone were the wells of tears.

"I'll even buy the eggs, Serena." Raye took stance on her brother's team. Chad eyed his beloved.

"Aren't you supposed to stick up for me?"

"Am I? Must have missed that memo," she said cutely, earning a playful growl.

"Please, you two, I just finished dinner. I'd like it to stay in my stomach." At such a childish response from the over mature alpha, Serena let loose a giggle. All shoulders of the mystical relaxed, happy their friend would pull away from her sadness.

"Come." Darien urged the blond from the couch, threw the throw pillow to his sibling, linked fingers with her, and led her outside. They settled into a simple pace, both comfortable with the short walks that unknowingly became habit. "You know your brother is strong." Serena sighed.

"I know, but seeing him in that bed… None of you were hurt that bad."

"We hold faster reaction times than the normal man, allowing us to protect ourself from immense bodily harm. Andrew is just now tapping into his supernatural abilities, so his reactions are the same as there were before you two knew of us. There's also the fact he wasn't suspecting anything to happen. Being slammed into car metal isn't very soft on the head, after all. " Darien stopped and look down at her bowed head. "There's also the fact that those injuries are meant more for pain that fatality." She looked up, angry now.

"You mean they're doing this out of sadism?"

"More than likely. They know there's not much we can do without letting the public find out about us." He ran his hands up and down her arms. "I'll fix things, trust me, please?" Their eyes battled out wills.

"Yes." The quiet word sent tension shooting through the alpha's body. "Trust him, Serena, he knows how to fix all." The blond followed the large man's gaze and froze at the glittering red eyes surrounded by blackness. "Miss me, Darien?"

"Rubeus."

…

Thank you all for the reviews. : ]


	10. Blood Moon

BLOOD MOON

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

This is an incomplete chapter for those who want the ending to 'Pack'. The epilogue is finished, though, so please enjoy.

…

"Darien, who is that?" Serena clutched at the leader's shirt. Neither noticed the lengthening and hardening of her nails or how they ripped through the fabric. Though, she did notice, the man's eyes held a striking resemblance to a lost wolf.

"Oh, my, Darien hasn't mentioned me to you?" He tsk-ed and fixed the alpha with a mocking scold. "Aren't we family?"

"The Pack has no use for those with their own agenda. Your true brothers even knew that." Darien's tone hardened the eyes of the other male who straightened to his full height.

"Despite knowing so, they were still murdered by your own hands!" Seren's wide eyes turned back to the man she clung to. She remembered her hike that first introduced her to the strange family, and just as clearly, remembered the sounds of bones being broken and the sight of blood spraying the forrest floor. She could see that the alpha recalled the event as well, torment swirled in his eyes.

"They were a danger to all." Rubeus snapped at the statement. Clothes fell to the ground as his body morphed and he flew through the sky leaping on the dark man. Darien shoved the blond away from him and locked his arms around the small body of fur as they both crashed to the dirt.

Air whooshed from Darien's mouth as he and the canine slammed to the earth. Hind legs scratched to gain better leverage as the slim head turned and craned to snap at sensitive flesh. Darien coughed and greedily sucked in air as he fought to keep his neck away from the ferocious animal. A well aimed kick to the thorax bought the leader precious time that he used to roll and gain leverage onto his legs.

He wiped at the spittle hanging from his mouth as he took deep breaths and eyed the gasping dog. Briefly he made note of where Serena stood, finding she was a safe enough distance before he took offense. Darien discarded his clothes efficiently before transforming and circling the red wolf.

Darien finishes off Leader, smiles at Serena.

Beryl comes behind Darien and knocks him with big branch.

Darien falls on ground with blood running from his head.(only concision, head wounds bleed more than they really should)

"Oops," the female voice shocked Serena to the core.

"You," her voice shook as she stared upon the new trespasser.

"Me." White teeth gleamed surrounded by blood red lips.

"Raye, Chad? You guys here?" Seiya called out to the homeowners while he kicked off his favorite dirt covered boots. He heard Raye answer him from the kitchen and went to her. Upon entering he saw her fiddling around with dessert cups, drying them. "Hey, where's Chad?"

"In the bath. He hadn't had once since the accident and he was starting to smell ripe." They both chuckled. "Did you need something?"

"Mn, not really, I just came to talk to Darien." He itched the back of his neck as he sat down. "Is that Serena's car out there?"

"Yeah, she came over since her father and brother are away," she forwent telling him the details.

"Oh…" Violet eyes scanned over the defeated male.

"Still holding a flame?" He looked up.

"No. She gave me the 'brother' line." The chair creaked as he sat back, hiding the creak the deck outside as the wind blew. Raye winced.

"Brother, huh? You holding up?" Clattering dishes blocked out more noise from outside as Seiya snorted.

"Yeah, just mending a broken ego and dreams. I can't blame her. We really don't have enough in common and Darien _is _a better catch for her. She's grown a lot since meeting him." Raye understood.

"My brother does bring out the best in everyone, even in his enemies." Seiya laughed, the sarcasm not missing. His retort was lost as his eyes picked up on a figure outside.

"Is Bathsheba outside?" He asked, standing from his seat and moving over to the backdoor to look out its window.

"No," confusion laced with the homemaker's voice, "Why?"

"I keep seeing a shadow out there." He unlocked the metal bolts and swung the door open to walk out on the deck and appease his curiosity. All noise stopped. No wind, no crickets, no nocturnal birds singing. Absolute silence. Absolute stillness. "Hmn, must have been my imagination." Seiya turned to go back in, when he reached the door, all noise came back ten fold, causing him to wince slightly.

"All clear?" Raye questioned.

"Yeah, all," he tumbled inside, slamming into the vacant table and chairs, with a weight at his back. Raye screamed causing bright eyes to lock on her. The creature stayed on Seiya's back as he laid in a daze. More heavy snarls came from the back door and four more animals piled inside the kitchen. Raye screamed again as they advanced on her, snapping the downed male from his shock. "Raye! Go to Chad!"

He slammed the weight off his back and made a dive for the other beasts as they went to follow the scampering woman. Unlike the few lucky ones, he could only will his body to change on full moons. This fight he would have to remain human and take and abuse given.

"Bastards, you may have teeth and claws, but I have thumbs!" And sure enough, he put them to use, grab a heavy cast-iron skillet from the stove and braining one of the small K-9s . The others slowly backed away seeing their companion slammed into a wall, but advanced once again, angrier at the silent, fallen comrade.

Seiya's thumbs proved useless, though, when the skillet was yanked from his hand and the remaining animals charged at him. He cowered, throwing his arms over his face and head as he sunk to the floor in a corner.

Hs saving grace came in the form of a yellow Labrador.

Bathsheba rushed in front of the crouched man, baring her teeth and snarling just as ferociously. Raye, smartly, let the dog free from her sibling's room as she rushed upstairs to hide. The Canis Latrans were stunned shortly by the new addition but held no qualms about attacking the domestic animal.

Fur flew as the five entangled in a bloodthirsty battle.

Only when another, larger, grey dog entered the scene did the coyotes think twice about their strategy. Four to two was still an advantage, but four small K-9s against two larger one, and one being a wolf, though his hind-leg was casted… The four smaller animals scampered against the tiled floor, trying to escape but the grey wolf was having none of that. He fought to keep them in place and barked in glee as Raye came down with yards of rope.

"Seiya! Help me!" She ordered, dropping the rope, only to pick up one length and form a noose with the end. Seiya jumped from his ring-side seat and followed her orders of pinning one enemy. Soon enough, twenty minutes later, the two humans had the four coyotes collared and leashed with rope and secured them to the deck outside. The grey wold disappeared back inside, only to reemerge as Chad in a robe, leaning against a make-shift crutch.

"Seiya, you okay?" The brunette nodded. "Babe?"

"Just fine," Raye answered, rubbing her goose-pimpled arms.

"Bathsheba?"

"She's fine," Seiya answered, petting the panting mutt. Chad raised his eyes to scan the forest, chills when down his spine as familiar howls.

"The others!" Raye locked eyes with her love.

"I'll go." He shook his head.

"No. Stay here with Seiya and watch these mutts. When Darien comes back he'll want to question them." Chad turned his back to her and went back in. The dropping of the crutch signaled his transformation and then he left in flash of colored fur racing out the door and down the deck. Raye lent heavily against the balustrade of the deck and prayed.

Serena gets attention turned to her.

Beryl and Serena fight to cliff.

"You…you ruined everything!" Beryl's eyes were blind with rage as she charged Serena. Serena had two choices: fall backwards or duck. Beryl flew right over her cowered body with a wild shriek into the bay below. A sickening crunch came up from the depths a moment later cutting off the scream instantly. Absolute silence. Serena shakily sat up, arms lowering to turn and face the cliff's lip. She could only stare in amazement.

A low groan had the muddy blond jerking and rushing over to the fallen alpha.

"Darien? Darien?" She worried over his fallen body. "Darien, can you hear me?" Her clawed hand touched his bruised face. Another low groan came from his throat before words did.

"You…sound funny with fangs," he whispered. Serena blinked in disbelief after that she hit him. "Oaf!" His eyes shot open in pain. "Ouch!"

"You deserve that," she scrubbed her watery eyes, "Jerk."

Serena helps Darien back home.

They see the aftermath of the other's own battles.

Raye forces him to go to the ER.

Comes home the next day all bandaged up.

Darien rallies a meeting.

Pack deciders to move

Darien goes to talk with Mr. Canis about joining the pack.

"No," he answered the younger looking man, "But I'll tell you what I will do." And the two talked well into the night, the twins blissfully unaware of the plans being formed.


	11. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

...

Serena smiled over the recent postcard from London. The list of names signed at the bottom were longer then the actual message scrawled in Darien's writing. It had been months since the Pack fled the county after the large show down. They went as far as to leaving the country so not to cause any more problems.

In a few days, she, her brother, and even her father would be joining the large group to start a new way of living. Her father already had a job lined up, courteously of an older member of the Pack, and both she and Andrew would be attending college for a long while. All that was keeping the trio in the small town was the fact the twins needed to graduate first. It was what her father and Darien worked out before the Pack made tracks.

She even had a surprise for those in London.

Andrew may have been the first to change, but he was limited to the moon cycle. Serena, on the other foot, was slowly learning to control her morphing ability. She had yet to reach the final stage of being a full wolf but each time her body change more and more. It would only be a short time before she reached that final step, and then she'd give Darien a run for his money.

She set the post card down before turning to look out the window. The strange things that happened in the last five months wore heavily on her mind, as they did others, but she was happy. And if life continued to be such an adventure, then she couldn't way for the next volume of her life to begin!

She was pulled from her musings by her father's call. Heading downstairs she saw his want. He held out the cordless phone, mouthing the identity, then left the room to finish packing odds and ends.

"Hello Raye," she spoke into the receiver.

Three days later the two girls were hugging and laughing while the men in their lives unpacked the rented car and took everything inside the new home. Serena exclaimed over Raye's rounded belly, teasing her about her recent activities with her new husband. Raye took it all in stride, enjoying her friend's presence. They both trooped inside to join the men for the unpacking, laughing at Seiya and Chad in yet another argument, Bathsheba bouncing around them barking.

Since the fight Darien rewarded Seiya with more respect and special obligations, allowing him to attend meals that only immediate family members participated in. Chad and the brunette even grew closer. Mostly since Seiya protected his intended without worry of himself. There was also speculation the Seiya had started mooning over a certain redheaded helper among the Pack.

Dinner was a very lively event. Either they talked to, around, or over the others in the room to converse. Eventually Serena's father confessed to a headache and went to bed early, Bathsheba tagging along after having taking to the man quickly, while the rest stayed up late. One by one they drifted off to sleep where they sat, only leaving Serena and Darien to talk in low tones.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested. Her eyes sparkled at the thought.

"Let's." They held hands as they snuck barefoot from the house. The back yard was eerily similar to the house they left in the states, but it did show its differences. Whereas the forest in the states held a tree line, this one slowly grew thicker and thicker, and contained a gentler slope than the other.

"Not too far from here there's even a creek that'll be great in the summer to cool off in." Serena pouted.

"How is it you always find these wonderful places?" She recalled some pictures Raye showed her of previous residences. He tapped his nose. "Oh shut up!" She pushed him playfully.

"Really it's only because multiple Packs switch lands throughout their travels. Wherever is free at the time is where we head. By good fortune, the previous homes hadn't been used in a long time so we quickly moved in, else wise, we would have never met." The thought was sobering. Deft fingers swept through one pig-tail. Serena wrapped her arms around his waist and held fiercely.

"Nope, we still would have met. One way or another, my mother would have seen to it." She looked up. "It was meant to be." Frowning lips soon turned around.

"Silly dreamer." He dipped in close to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Maybe, but this silly dreamer loves you." She moved her arms from his waist to his neck. "And I have a lifetime to shower you with that love." Another kiss was pressed to her brow.

"A lifetime, huh? Somehow, I wish mine was shorter to match yours." Serena pulled away, a quirky grin on her lips. "What?"

"About that… my lifetime matches yours now." He blinked. She escaped from his hold and trotted away.

"What?" A smoldering look was thrown over her shoulder as she headed back towards the home. "Hey, Serena! Explain that!" He started after her. She laughed and ran. "Serena!" And the hunt was on once again.

...

For now the chapter 'Blood Moon' will stay incomplete. I may come back one day and revamp it but truthfully, I'm very tired of this piece. There is a lot of repetition in the chapters that really grate on my nerves but I don't have the drive or time to go back and edit the story line to make a more dynamic work.

For anyone that may have lingering questions, please, go ahead and leave your question(s) in a review and I will try to respond as quickly as I can.

Sincerely

~EosSol (formally KAWolfQueen)


End file.
